Jaune Arc vs the world
by wlfmanjack
Summary: Jaune Arc comes across the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, but can he deal with Blake's baggage of having seven evil exs? Artwork by asdfguy432
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST THINGS FIRST. If you're wondering why from the cover art, Roman's in charge and not Adam. Let me explain Adam was my first choice, but after compiling the story structure, I felt Roman worked better for a variety of different reasons. In some ways Adam would have been the better choice, but overall I felt the story works better as a whole with Roman. Trust me, I have my reasons.**

* * *

 **Okay so this Fic primarily exists, not because I like shipping Jaune and Blake together (not necessarily oppose to this ship) but mostly because I was shocked that such a thing isn't on this site. Considering how much shipping the fandom does, I find it weird the plot of a girl having seven evil exs hasn't already been done a thousand times over let alone once. Maybe somebody on some other site already did this but for me this is just too weird to not be a thing.**

 **Anyways, I will start with what this Fan Fic is NOT! Its NOT a shot for shot remake of the Scott Pilgrim movie or the comic with RWBY characters. The RWBY characters I do choose to be Blake's evil exs are not copies of Ramona's exs. So for example if I choose say Cardin for Blake's ex (he's not going to be an ex, it's just an example) he's not going to be a replacement for Todd Ingram, where he fights Jaune with vegan powers. As funny as that would be, if Cardin was Blake's ex, he'd be an over exaggerated version of himself with his own certain powers(not necessarily the same ones from the actual RWBY show either). I might, keyword being might, make one or two exceptions to this, but my main goal is to take the feel of the Scott Pilgrim story and apply it to the RWBY characters.**

* * *

Not so long ago, In the mysterious land of Toronto, we find three of the bestest friends jamming out at a new gig in a dark gloomy, mostly empty bar. First we have the bass player, Jaune Arc.

Name: Jaune arc

Identifier: "The Protagonist"

Age: 25 years old

Rating: Mediocre

Fun fact: No relation to Joan of Arc

Arc had short messy blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a black hoodie with the logo of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, blue pants, and sneakers. On drums we find the cute ginger Nora.

Name: Nora Valkyrie

Identifier: "Wildcard"

Age: 25

Rating: Who else but Nora

Fun fact: Knows the meaning of life, tells no one

She had short wild orange hair, wore a black leather jacket, a small white tank top exposing her naval, and bright pink short-shorts. Lastly, we find the lead guitarist/vocalist Ren.

Name: Lie Ren

Identifier: "The Talent"

Age: 26 years old

Rating: Silent, but awesome

Fun fact: Only Asian man in Canada

The short black haired man with pink highlights and pink eyes wore a tight fitted dark green tank top, and torn jeans. At the conclusion of the band's performance, Nora shouts out, "WE ARE SEXPLOSION AND WE WISH YOU A GOOD NIGHT!" However this shout out wasn't received well by the audience as there were only a small handful of people all minding their own business with the exception of one cute redhead. The three friends exited the stage one by one, meeting up with their final friend Oscar.

Name: Oscar

Identifier: "The Groupie"

Age: 17 years old

Rating: Dependable as fuck

Fun fact: farm boy that can milk any animal

Oscar was a young, short, dark skinned boy, with short shaggy brown hair and wore a white polo shirt with tan slacks. As the young boy approached the band members he cheered, "Aw man you guys were awesome."

"Thanks," Ren responded while handing his guitar to the young boy. "You still got the keys to the Van?"

"In my pocket," Oscar chirped.

"Well the stage is all yours," Ren added as Jaune handed in his bass.

Oscar grabbed the instrument with his other handed and continued, "Um, guys do you think you could buy me a beer this time as a thank you for helping. I can give you the mon-"

"Sweetie," Nora soothed, "We've tried that before and you got into a fight with someone after one beer."

"I-I guess you're right," Oscar pouted.

"Don't worry kiddo," Nora consoled, "As bad as you are with alcohol there are those who REALLY can't handle it." The ginger presented her drumsticks to the young boy, but not having any free hands he resorted to taking them with his mouth and after Nora patted his head, she then joined the men over at the bar.

"I'll take a rum and coke and the lady will have an Appletini," The Asian told the bartender.

"Roger that," The bartender noted, "and you sir?"

Jaune answered, "Eh, just a water."

As the three received their drinks, they were visited by the cute redhead from before. She had green eyes and wore her hair in a waist-length ponytail, her outfit consisted of a bright red tube top, a short yellow skirt, and brown boots. "Hey guys," She greeted, "Great show as usual."

"Pyrrha," Jaune rejoiced, "It's so wonderful to see you again."

Name: Pyrrha Nikos

Identifier: "The Fan"

Age: 26 years old

Rating: Fiery Red head

Fun fact: Has an obvious crush on Jaune

"Oh I'd never miss a show, I just know you guys are gonna hit superstardom someday."

"Well at least someone thinks so," Ren commented.

"So Jaune," Pyrrha soothed while exposing her cleavage in the boy's direction, "I've been single for quite a while."

"You too," Jaune asked.

"Yeah and most nights get a little lonely," She continued while placing her hand on top of his, "If only I could find someone to share them with."

"Ha, you and me both sister, but don't worry. As the old saying goes, there's plenty of fish in the sea." He sang out then took another drink of his water.

Pyrrha stared at the blonde bewildered with him turning back and asking, "Is there something else you need?"

"Uh, uh... N-no I guess not. Well, I'll leave you three to your drinks."

The moment Pyrrha left, Jaune was greeted by disappointing looks from his two band mates, "WHAT?" Jaune blurted.

"I'm not gonna name any names," Nora snide, "but someone here isn't picking up some obvious hints with the ladies."

"You're absolutely right," Jaune replied, "Ren, when are you gonna make a move on Nora?"

This response caused the ginger to spit up her drink and muttered, "Jaune don't be ridiculous, Ren and I are just best friends nothing more. We're just two platonic friends that have known each other for years with no need to be anything else."

"Really," Ren added, "Well that's a shame, because I think you're really hot."

"Er wha-what now?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'd be very much interested in giving us a shot."

"Well, I mean when you put it like that," Nora conceded, "Maybe we should give it a shot."

"You wanna have sex in the bathroom."

"GOD YES, but only in the men's room. That whole rumor about women's bathroom's being cleaner is a load of crap."

"Well let's go," Ren motioned as he stood up, the Ginger responded by hoping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. The Asian supported her body weight by placing both hands firmly on her ass while Nora grabbed hold of his head closer and the two engaged in a very sloppy kiss as they made their way to the bathroom.

Jaune was proud of those two finally hooking up, but it did gravely remind him of his current situation. His last relationship ended so badly, he no longer had the courage to ask anyone out anymore. Then, everything changed when she walked in. A beautiful woman with long shiny black hair and pale skin came to the bar and placed an order for a drink. She wore a long white coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. Her crop top had a rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Her bottom half consisted of a white belt and tight fighting leather pants. Her image was so stunning Jaune couldn't believe such a beauty could exist, after a few moments of staring, the blonde chugged the rest of his water then made his way over.

As he placed himself on the seat next to her, the girl slowly turned her face away from her book and towards his direction. She kept a blank stare at him until Jaune finally broke the silence, "Hi."

The mystery girl gave a low pitched response, "H-."

"You-have-beautiful-eyes," Jaune shot back.

"What?"

"Sorry, I wanted to compliment you and I got a little excited."

"...Okay." She muttered while turning her attention back to her book.

"...So uh, you enjoying that book?"

After a deep breath she growled, "look, I know you don't actual want my opinion on this book, you just want to keep the conversation going because you wanna hit on me."

"Well, can't I want both?"

"There's no way I can trust you're legit interested in what I'm reading."

"Well how far are you, because I've already read that particular book several times. It's about the man with two souls right, I always found the themes in that story quite perplexing. I mean is Jimmy's body really sharing occupancy with Leonard's spirit or is he just losing his mind."

Shocked by this response, the girl closed her book and began to humor the awkward flirt, "go on."

* * *

After a few drinks the two had engaged in a deep discussion of the over arcing themes as the mystery girl went on, "but you're missing the point, if Leonard hadn't have sacrificed himself, his friends would have never escaped."

"I suppose in a way he did care for them," Jaune added.

"...You know, I don't usually get to discuss books with anyone. Most people just wanna wait for the movies."

"I can be a little guilty of that sometimes but I like to think-"

"Hate to interrupt," The bartender interjected, "but we're about to close soon."

The two looked at each other astonished, "have we really been talking that long?" Jaune asked.

"I guess so, it was... nice meeting you."

"Jaune."

"Blake."

"...Even if you're not interested in a relationship, can we at least be friends and like hang out. My band's got another gig next week at Burnies Booze and Burgers, not exactly the classiest place, but better than here."

"I... I think I'd like that."

In that moment, Jaune had reunited with his two band mates and as they rejoined him back at the bar, Jaune mentioned, "Dudes, you two were in the bathroom for a VERY long time."

"Yeah we were," Nora cheered as she gave her new boyfriend a high five.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting Jaune," Ren added, "I hope you weren't too bored by yourself."

"Well actually I was talking to-," Jaune had paused when he turned back around to see Blake had vanished, "I was... just talking to a very nice girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven days later on another snowy night, we find the members of Sexplosion and their groupie Oscar cramed inside a rickety van with their instruments and equipment, with Ren in the driver seat and everyone else compacted in the back. Oscar commented, "This Blake girl sounds very special, but honestly Jaune I always thought you'd hook up with Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha?" Jaune replied, "I mean don't get me wrong, she's very attractive and under normal circumstances I'd ask her out."

Nora gave a befuddled expression and asked, "What circumstances are possibly keeping you from making a move?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but she's made it abundantly clear, I am very much in the friend zone with her. There's just no reason to bother asking."

Turning his attention to the back, Ren vocalized, "DUDE, are you being serious right now?"

"Well yeah, no sense in chasing something that isn't there."

"Wow I... I don't even know what to say to tha- oh hey we're here."

With the gang stepping out, Ren handed the keys to Oscar and instructed, "Alright, the back door is around that alley with all the dumpsters, that's where they want us to bring in our stuff in."

Oscar mumbled, "Um, do you guys think you can help me out this t-" the farmer boy was then silence and ignored when the band mates interrupted him with a flurry of gratitude based responses as they all walked in.

The establishment was more lively than their previous gig, with customers and tables scattered across the room with one end containing both the bar and the kitchen serving customers and a stage on the other end currently vacant. At the first sight of Blake, Jaune rushed over there with his friends following behind him, "You came," Jaune cheered.

"Well," Blake muttered, "I didn't get a chance to hear you guys perform last time, so why not." While pulling out a small pamphlet, she asked, "tell me, which of these is your band?"

"Its the first one, Sexplosion." Blake gave her new friend a blank stare after hearing this information as Jaune continued, "It was Nora's idea."

"HI!" Nora interrupted, "I'm Nora."

"Sexplosion huh," Blake asked in a monotone voice.

"Well you know what they say, sex sells. So if we put sex on our CDs, people will have to buy them."

"Can't argue with that logic I suppose, and who's this."

"Evening," Ren greeted, "I am Lie Ren, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And how do you three know each other," Blake inquired.

"Well Ren's my roommate and Nora's his girlfriend," Jaune answered, "It's actually kinda fun-"

"GOD, I love that word," Nora interrupted while grabbing Ren's hand, "I'm his girlfriend," she sang out, "You wanna hit the bathroom here Ren."

The Asian took a deep breath and gave in, "Fine, but can you please not bite me this time."

"I make no promises," she cheered as they left.

Blake shot Jaune a confused look as he explained, "Yeah it's been like this all week, you get use to it."

She then asked, "Okay, well you were saying something was funny."

"OH right, I was saying it was funny how I knew Nora from high school while I've only been living with Ren for a almost two years."

"Really?"

"Yeah Nora and I even dated for a short while, until I had to move that is. Then years later and after a couple months of living with Ren, he said he was friends with this girl that wanted to start a band and when I mentioned I could play bass, he took me to meet her and it turned out to be Nora. Small world right."

Blake fell silent and had deep expression of forlorn, with Jaune asking, "Are you okay?"

"You're on good terms with one of your ex's?"

"Well yes, with Nora at least."

"Hm, sounds nice." After chugging the rest of her drink she continued, "I'm gonna have a cigarette, I'll be right back."

"Oh, well let me come wi-"

"NO, alone." She demanded.

With the girl walking off, Jaune wondered what freaked her out. At first he wanted to respect her wishes and leave her alone, but felt compelled to chase after her, however just as he watched her walk out the door, the blonde felt like he entered a weird dream state. His temperature dropped to freezing cold, all the patrons at the bar had slowly morphed into silhouette people and his hands started to give off a wave like affect. "What the hell," He shuddered. All the while he kept hearing the name Felix over and over until finally.

"FELIX."

"Wha-," Jaune quivered as he turned to the source of this voice.

It belonged to the bartender as he consoled, "Are you okay kid?"

"Uh, yeah I think I am," he answered but still wondered what happened.

"Well look kid, I think your band is about to start."

"Wait what," Jaune then turned to the stage to find all three of his friends testing the equipment then thought to himself 'was I experiencing a trip' his shoulder was then grabbed by Blake who stated, "What are you still doing here, get on the stage."

"I uh, okay." Jaune was still uneasy at what he just experience and as he entered the stage he couldn't get over the fact the bartender called him... Felix? Where did he get that name? It's not a name he's ever heard before.

"I think we should make this a tradition Ren," Nora stated, "have a sexplosion of our own in the bathroom of every gig we do."

"That idea is enticing," Ren concurred,"but I don't think I can do it in the bathroom anymore, there's just nowhere to get comfortable."

"Alright guys," Oscar interjected, "everything's set up now and... Jaune are you okay?"

"Uh," The blonde mumbled, "Yeah, I think I am let's just get started."

Ren then spoke into the mic, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen we're-"

"WE ARE SEXPLOSION!" Nora interrupted, followed by hitting her drumsticks together while chanting "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR."

And at that moment three moments broke into their performance with Ren singing, " _woo hoo hooooooo, I'll take you for a ride... on my garbage trunk... oh noooo, I'll take you to the dump. Cause you're my queeeeeeen, take you uptown, I'll show you the sites you know you wanna ride."_

Blake sat quietly, not enjoying the genre of her new friend's band, but at least enjoying the talent behind them. However she was deeply annoyed by the redheaded girl next to her obnoxious cheering. "I LOVE YOU SEXPLOSION!" She cried before fainting. Blake stared down at the woman and thought to herself 'well every band has at least one fan who's like that.'

However while in the middle of that thought, the entire power of the establishment went out. With a slightly frantic crowd, the owner stepped in with a flashlight, he was slightly overweight, wearing a black polo shirt, glasses, and had a small stubble of a beard as he spoke, "Everyone remain calm, I got my staff heading down to the basement to investigate the problem, until then I got some candle's being lit up and-"

"That won't be necessary," a tall man in the back wearing a black cloak covering himself from head to toe stated.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" The owner asked.

"Do not worry, you're bar will regain its luminescence momentarily. I simply tinkered with the fuse box to cut the power for a few seconds." The mysterious man explained as he climbed up top one of the tables.

The owner inquired, "Why?"

"Because, the key to any grand reveal, is that you need," The man then squat down and leaped across the room and onto the stage and motioned to remove his cloak while stating, "PRESENTA-..." He hesitated while still keeping his cloak on, as he looked up, "... Presenta-... damn it how long did I set that-" At that moment the lights had gone on when the man attempted to look at his watch, which caused him to very quickly and erratically shout out "PRESENTATION!" While removing his cloak. This man sharing the stage with Sexplosion was pale with gold eyes and had a long brown braided ponytail of a hairdo, he wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket was left open exposing his chest, his arms were covered with purple bandages, with black fingerless gloves, and complete with two brown boots.

"Oh no," Blake whispered to herself.

The tall strange man turned his attention towards Jaune with a cackle and a sinister smile. "Who the hell are you?" Jaune demanded.

"The name, is Tyrian," he snarled, "and IIIIIIIIII, am Blake's... FIRST, evil Ex boyfriend."

"Her... WHAT?"

Name: Tyrian

Identifier: "The crazy one"

Age: 45 years old

Rating: She dated this guy?

Fun fact: use to be an art teacher

"LET OUR BATTLE!" Tyrian announced while taking a stance against the blonde," BEGIN!" In what seemed like a fractured of a second, he lunged forward, kicking Jaune across the room. The force propelled the blonde's body through a wall and into the kitchen, he began backing away as Tyrian crawled through the wall in a quick scurry, then began striking Jaune relentlessly. The blonde did what he could to block these attacks, but failed to block the forth strike knocking Jaune further back and up against a stove with a pot of boiling water. Tyrian lunged in for another kick, one with an overhead swing, but with Jaune's dodge the Ex ended up launching the boiling water back at him, burning his face. The young boy took a few steps back only to gasp at the sight of this freak cackling from his pain.

'This guy is nuts,' Jaune thought, 'if I don't think of something fast I'll-' he then bumped into the kitchen sink and got an idea. After taking a kitchen knife and a bottle of dish soap, the boy ran back out of the kitchen where the creepy man chased after him. After cutting the bottle to make a large opening, Tyrian tackled the boy to the ground causing him to drop his knife.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" The crazy man screamed, only for Jaune to launch a massive amount of soap into his opponent's eyes. Tyrian screamed in pain as Jaune regained his footing. "Very clever BOOOOOOYYYYY, but I can still HEEEAARR YYOOOOOUUUU!" He stated while striking Jaune with his eyes shut.

With Jaune back on the defense, blocking every strike, Ren and Nora gave each other a nod and began to play their instruments as loud as possible. Nullifying Tyrian's hearing, with this new advantage, Jaune was on the attack striking blow after blow with as much force as he possibly could muster. Until finally, he grabbed his opponent by the ponytail and swung him round and round until launching him face first into a wall and as the creep fell to the floor with little consciousness, Nora casually pushed a speaker off the stage and onto the creep's head causing the final blow.

The crowd then erupted with cheers causing Pyrrha to awaken and join in on the screaming, "I LOVE SEXPLOSION!"

After calming down from the high of his victory, Jaune turned to the direction of Blake who was on the verge of tears and stormed out. After chasing her outside, Jaune asked, "Whoa, whoa what's wrong?"

"What's, WRONG? Were you not aware of that situation? One of my ex's just tried to kill you for even knowing me."

"Well, there's a huge difference between did and try to."

"No, I can't do this, you're better off not knowing me and I just spend the rest of my life alone forever."

The blonde quickly grabbed Blake's arm as she attempted to leave, "Now hold on, don't I get a say in this?"

"Jaune, the only way you could possibly even be around me, would be to defeat my seven ex's."

"Okay, well what's seven evil ex boyfriends."

"Seven evil ex's," Blake corrected.

"Whatever, the point is I like you and... I don't want to stop seeing you. And after seeing what you're going through, I'm more motivated to be with you because... you deserve to be happy."

Astonished by that answer Blake continued, "N-no, I can't ask this from you."

"You don't have to, I want to."

"Are... Are you sure you wanna do this? I haven't been allowed to go on dates ever since my ex's went crazy on me."

"I do," Jaune soothed.

With a single tear exiting from the girl's left eye, Blake moved a little closer to Jaune, "Well then, I guess that means we're dating now."

With a small chuckle, Jaune asked, "So if we're dating... does that mean, we can kiss?"

After a good look into his eyes, Blake had become overjoyed at the boy's bravery and agreed, "sure," she mumbled as the two planted a very small innocent meeting of the lips as they stayed in that way, never deviating from that position for a few good seconds. Until finally they broke away as Jaune's attention was immediately brought to Pyrrha standing to the side looking upon the two devastated. The redhead began to moan from sadness, as her eyes and nose began to pour out, then finally she turned the other way running and sobbing.

Confused, Blake inquired, "what was that about?"

"She's a big fan," Jaune mentioned, "I'm sure she's just overcome with joy that I was able to find someone. She did give off the impression she wanted me to find someone special."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first confrontation of one of the seven evil ex's. Also quick story update, I changed the ages of all the characters in the last chapter to being three years older(minus Oscar), I just looked at the bigger picture and realize in order for certain setups to make sense, the characters needed to be older.**

 **Jaune and Nora are 25, Ren and Pyrrha are now 26**

 **P.S. if you're worried I didn't give context to the Tyrian Blake relationship, I'll give a nod to it in the next chapter. Just couldn't find an appropriate time to explain their backstory here.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of weeks from the incident at Burnies Booze and Burgers, Nora was no longer able to keep up with the payments to her apartment. She had lost her side job of washing dishes and thus her boyfriend Ren, invited her to stay with him and Jaune, assuring her there would be plenty of room. Despite having to share a space with her ex, Jaune, this excited the ginger as she had never been over to the boys' place before. All the band meetings prior had occurred over at her place, but considering the lack of funds, now seemed like the perfect time to move out and into the boys' pad. However, as the girl skipped into the apartment, wearing a pink backpack and carrying a large green duffle bag, her first reaction was, "this is it?" She quivered.

Her eyes gazed upon a single room, a studio apartment with a small kitchen area and a fairly large bed. Jaune lied on the bed tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it repeatedly, while Oscar sat on the floor by him typing into a laptop, and her boyfriend cutting vegetables at a small bar area containing three barstools, a sink, and located only a few feet perpendicular to the stove and fridge. Ren responded, "What do you mean, this is it? We have everything we need here. Stove, refrigerator, bed, this place is perfect."

"Yeah about that, why is there only one bed and two of you?"

"Same reason there's only one fridge," Jaune added, "its big enough to share."

"You two... share a bed?" Nora muttered.

Ren groaned, "AHHH, why does everyone think that's so weird?"

"I know right," Jaune concurred, "in Europe it's not considered unusual for three or for men to share bed."

"EXACTLY," Ren shot back.

"I share a bed with my mom," Oscar added.

"Babe," Nora interjected, "I don't think I'm comfortable with the three of us sleeping in the same bed."

"Look," Ren consoled while making his way to her, "It's a scary thing when couples move in together for the first time and believe me, I wouldn't of suggested this unless I was absolutely sure we could make this work, and I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make you as comfortable here as possible."

The soothing words calmed Nora down as she gave in, "well... Okay."

As the two planted a quick kiss, Jaune barked, "Get a room."

To which Ren snarled, "Fuck off."

But at that moment, Oscar interjected, "GUYS! We got an email from Boyz 4ever."

"What do they want?" Ren inquired.

"Says here, they've heard good things about your guys' band and they want you to open for them at Club Rooster."

"Club Rooster?" Jaune mimicked, "Isn't that a gay club?"

"It's actually the hottest gay club in Canada," Oscar confirmed.

"OOOOO, I get it," Nora blurted, "Its called Club Rooster, because Rooster is another word for co-"

Cut off by the sound of the door being pounded on, the blonde zipped over to the knocking and was greeted by the site of his girlfriend Blake. "Hey, we hanging out or what?"

"OF COURSE," Jaune blurted, "I always enjoy your company."

"Hey Blake," Ren shouted out.

"Hey Ren," She shot back.

"Yeah that's Ren," Jaune continued to blurt out, "We share a bed, but it's not weird."

With a furrowed brow, Blake replied, "it's a little weird."

"It is a little weird, should we get going."

"Yes please," She confirmed.

With the two heading out, Ren shouted, "HEY DON'T FORGET, YOU AND I ARE HITTING THE GYM TOMORROW!"

"OKAY BYE," Jaune shouted back.

The Asian then groaned, "It's been like this ever since he started dating her, it's kind of annoying."

The ginger giggled then asked, "Um, what do you guys do for a bathroom?"

"There's a gas station across the street."

* * *

Blake and Jaune were enjoying each other's company at the Infinity mall. Deep in conversation, as Jaune concluded, "And that was the summer I spent as a camp counselor."

"You've certainly lead a very interesting life." Blake concluded.

"Okay, enough about me. You've hardly ever talked about yourself."

"...There's not much to tell. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Seven to be exact and now they're all biting me in the ass."

"That Tyrian guy, definitely seems quite the character."

"Yeah well, I partially blame myself for his behavior. He was already battling a lot of demons when I met him and me leaving him didn't do him any favors."

"What do you mean?"

With a deep breath, Blake explained, "Tyrian was one of my more recent relationships. For a while my life was nothing but drugs and partying. After I hit rock bottom, I checked myself into rehab and that's where I met him. Relationships with other patients there was highly forbidden, but that kind of gave it some flair for us. Certainly made it challenging and our shared experiences brought us closer... but after I was cleared, I wanted to distance myself from my old life so much, that I ended up leaving Tyrian behind without so much as a goodbye."

"Whoa, I... I don't know what to say to that."

"You can call me a bitch if you want, I've become numb to that word at this point."

"No, I wouldn't say that... I'd say you've, wait. Tyrian introduced himself as your first evil Ex."

"That's just their stupid order my Ex's like to come out to. You don't think I dated him first do you?"

"Well, yeah. That's what I initially thought."

"The guy is in his forties, you don't think I was dating him when I was like fifteen or something."

"No I just- look can we just change the subject?"

"Fine, but if you're serious about putting up with my Ex's, I suggest you start working out. You may not get as lucky next time."

"Noted, ACTUALLY. You know what, Ren regularly hits the gym, maybe I could ask him if I can tag along."

* * *

The next day, we find both Ren and Jaune entering a nearly empty gym with a boxing ring in the center and multiple exercise equipment scattered across the establishment. The two men were wearing shorts and tank tops, Jaune wore blue shorts and a white shirt while Ren wore green shorts with a black tank top. With the two men at the front desk, the Asian passed a clipboard to his friend for his signature, "Alright dude, just sign here and you'll start your three month membership."

The blonde cringed as he commented, "Are sure there isn't a free trail, I mean what if the other six Ex's are pushovers?"

"Just sign it and pay the nice lady, so we can get started."

After giving in, Jaune put on the complimentary gloves and began punching a heavy punching bag with Ren coaching him, "NO, NO, NO," the Asian criticized, "You need to shift your weight into your punches and your stance is all wrong, a real opponent will knock you down easily."

"What's the point of this, why don't I just hit the weights or something? The stronger I am the stronger my punches will be right?"

"Being strong, means nothing if you don't know how to throw a proper punch. Look just practice on me." Ren added while donning two gloves and holding them out, "Try striking at my hands."

Jaune practicing his strikes, had caught the eye of one particular individual across the room as she made her way to them. Ren further coached, "Jaune, don't stop when your fist makes contact. You lose a lot of power doing that, punch through my hands not at them."

The blonde mocked, "Okay, since when are you an expert on fighting."

"It's not that he's an expert, what he's saying is basic common sense," a third party weighed in.

The two men turned into the direction of the voice only to gaze upon two large lovely plump breasts, under a tight fitted yellow sports bra. The size of the breast were so captivating, the two men needed a second to break away their stares in an embarrassed fashion, followed by a flurry of apologies.

The woman in question smirked and rolled her eyes, "It's okay, I've gotten use to the stares. They are quite nice aren't they boys?" The woman in question wore solid black tight fitted shorts with a yellow line along the sides, and sports tape wrapped around her hands and feet without any shoes, while exposing her toes. Her hair was an enormous blonde bushy do, complete with violet eyes.

"Anyways," she added, "I can't help but notice you're having a little trouble there, hmmm."

"J-Jaune. Jaune Arc."

The busty girl stuck her hand as she introduced herself as, "Yang Xiao Long."

Name: Yang Xiao Long

Identifier: ?

Age: 25 years old

Rating: ?

Fun fact: ?

With the blondes shaking hands, Yang added, "You know, as owner of this gym, I also double as a boxer, as well as an MMA fighter. I could give you some pointers."

"Uh, I don't know I think I'll just stick with-..." Jaune had paused from the fact Yang had not only refused to loosen her grip, but also tighten it.

With a sinister grin she continued, "Nooooo, I INSIST. Let's do a little boxing." Yang began to pull Jaune towards the center of the gym to the ring. After cupping the boy's crotch, she proceeded to lift him up and throw him in. Disoriented, the blonde boy stood up to witness Yang donning a pair of yellow and black gloves with the assistance of an employee. She then made her into the ring and declared, "Alright dickhead, show me what you got."

"Di- what?" confused by the insult, Yang threw one strike at his face, knocking him to the ground.

"First rule, keep your guard up, see how I got my hands."

"Oh okay," Jaune complied, as he brought his fists up to eye level, mimicking his opponent, Yang delivered a swift strike to his gut, causing him to gasp for air.

"Second rule, be ready for a gut punch."

Struggling to stand up, Jaune continued, "I-" only to be interrupted with a kick to the face causing him to fly to one side of the ring.

"HEY," Ren called out, "There's no kicking in boxing, that's illegal."

Turning her glare at the Asian, she shot back, "Third rule is, there's no such thing as a fair fight and forth rule, outsiders need to shut their mouths before they get hurt."

Back on his feet, Jaune complained, "Okay that does it, this is not how you treat customers."

"OH," She snarled, "You don't like me." As she removed one of her gloves, the busty girl made a B-line to Jaune grabbing him by the throat, "Well maybe I don't like you." As Jaune gasped for air, struggling against the woman's enormous strength, she continued, "And the only reason why I'm not kicking your ass right now, is because it's not my turn yet."

"Ack, wha-what do you mean by that?" Jaune shrieked.

"Don't make me spell it out for you, just make sure you win your next fight, so I can take a crack at you." The woman then threw Jaune out of the ring and into Ren, cushioning his fall. As Yang stepped out, she ordered her employee, "Jaune and his friend are no longer welcomed in this gym. Refund them their money and tell them to beat it."

As the two men stood up, Jaune ranted, "What the hell was that about?"

Ren pondered then hypothesized, "Maybe she didn't actually like us staring at her boobs."


	4. Chapter 4

Emerging from the harsh blizzard, we find the band mates arriving at their next gig over at Club Rooster, the building was nearly covered from head to toe in neon lights that were so bright, that it guided the Ren's van that night. However the bouncer had delivered some troubling news, "sorry, we don't allow his kind in here," as he gestured towards Oscar.

Nora spoke out in a fume, "his kind, HIS KIND! Care to be more specific buddy. THAT'S right, I'm calling you out."

The bouncer dryly answered, "minors."

"Oh, well that's understandable."

Ren turned his attention to Jaune, "If Oscar's not allowed inside then I guess Nora and myself will get the stage ready," He then pulled out a document, "I'll need you to meet up with a blue haired guy named Neptune. The two of you just need to sign a few more legal waivers before we get started."

"Roger that," Jaune accepted as he went in.

Oscar interjected, "I guess I can wait in the van, do you mind if I turn on the heater?"

"Its broken," Ren answered.

"Aw man."

* * *

Inside, Jaune was greeted by a flurry of shirtless men dancing to an electric beat as the room illuminated with flashing lights that were almost seizer inducing. On stage he saw a single orange haired female with a bow in her hair wearing shutter shades behind a massive speaker station with a bright flashing sign that read P3N-3. Although amongst the loud dubstep, he can make out the distinct sound of a bell. He turned in all directions to locate the source, having sworn this abnormal sound was not coming from the speakers. The sound felt intoxicating as he began to hallucinate. The room felt small as it slowly shifted to pitch black and when he was left in complete darkness, all he could hear was the sound of a single bell. Until finally, in an instant he was brought back to the club.

"Felix are alright," The blue haired man asked.

"WHA- HUH!" Jaune frantically awaken.

"Dude, did you shoot up something before the show," the man said, upon closer inspection the blonde was able to identify the concerned stranger. He wore a white dress shirt under a red jacket and gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides.

"You're... You're Neptune."

Name: Neptune

Identifier: "The Pretty one"

Age: 25 years old

Rating: Fabulous

Fun fact: A little Bi curious

With a quizzical look, he responded, "Yeah, and you're Felix. We've been talking for a while."

"We have?"

"Look, can you just sign here, it looks like your band is about to start."

"Right I- wait, did you just call me Felix?"

"...That's your name isn't it?"

"No its Jaune."

Immediately the well dressed man stood in shock, "You're... Jaune Arc."

"...Yeah, why?"

"Eh, n-nothing."

" _ **JAUNE!**_ ," Nora shouted from the stage, "Hurry up, we wanna start jamming."

"Uh, coming!" Jaune shouted back, while removing the form Neptune's hand, signing it, then ran to the stage.

The blue haired boy sat over at the bar to order his drink and was soon joined by his red haired friend.

"What's going on mate," The head asked.

With a deep sigh, Neptune answered, "You see that blonde guy up there. That's Jaune Arc."

"OOOOOOO," The red head groaned.

"Well, at least we know why **HE** , wanted this band to open for us so badly."

* * *

Outside the club, the late arriving Blake Belladonna had parked her moped and began to make her way inside. This was until, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey pretty kitty."

The black haired girl instantly recognized the pet name and knew who stood behind her, slowly turning around Blake had come face to face with the stunning Yang Xiao Long.

"It's been a while," She continued. The blonde girl wore a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe, a black miniskirt and thigh high stockings.

"What are you doing here?" Blake demanded, "Last I checked it's not your turn."

"No, but I am interested in this event. Didn't they tell you which band they're opening for."

"...No."

"Boyz 4ever."

"Oh no," Blake quivered.

"Oh yes, personally I don't care how this evening turns out," Yang chirped, "but one way or another I'm getting a show." The busty blonde brushed past Blake only to stop momentarily in front of the door, "You coming or what?"

Frozen in fear, she had no choice but to enter. This is gonna be a rough night.

* * *

Finishing their performance, Sexplosion was greeted with a roar of cheers. Jaune felt ecstatic from the moment, but his joyous feeling was quickly extinguished when in the far back he saw his girlfriend Blake sitting uncomfortably next to the woman he met at the gym, Yang Xiao Long, who was playing with his girlfriend's hair. Oh no, he thought, is that Yang chick telling Blake about him staring at her boobs. I mean how can he not stare, their unnatural size draws in all the attention. It's okay, all he had to do was explain himself and hope Blake understands.

"We're gonna hit the bar," Ren stated as he and Nora hoped off the stage, with Neptune and two of his fellow vocalists climbing up, before Jaune could leave, the dark skinned singer approached him.

"Are you Jaune Arc?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah."

The black man, threw a hug on Jaune without warning and whispered, "I am so sorry."

Breaking free from the man grasp, Jaune answered, "um, okay?"

With the blonde leaving the stage, he made a B-line to his girlfriend. Upon arrival he can hear loud cheering with the added sound of what can only be assumed as the beginning song of the Boyz 4ever band. Jaune took a seat, with the two ladies and nervously chuckled, "So uh, what are we talking about."

Blake took a deep breath and sigh, "Well Jaune, I think it's important, that you should know-"

"I'M SORRY I WAS STARING AT HER BOOBS," Jaune blurted.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to, but obviously I upsetted your friend here when I was staring, she kicked me and Ren out of her gym and I'm just so sorry."

Yang bursted out laughing as Blake muttered, "Um, yeah okay I don't really care about that and believe me she doesn't either. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Jaune, one of my ex's is going to attack you tonight."

"WHAT, who is he-... hey wait a minute." Jaune ponders as he turns to Yang, "If you weren't upset with me and Ren staring at you, then why'd you kick the crap out of me and ban us from your gym."

"Simple," Yang snided, "it's because you're my enemy Jaune."

"But why, what I ever do to you?"

"Why do you think, Blake told you she had seven ex's right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Jaune, we had a relationship."

"Yes, I'm sure your friendship was meaningful but that doesn't my question."

"Blake was my girlfriend."

"Nora has had many girlfriends and they never had a problem with me and I didn't have a problem with them."

"What?" Yang muttered.

"Look, if you're worried I'm taking Blake away from you, you're wrong. I can give her, her space to do whatever she wants with her girlfriends."

With a dumbfounded expression, the chesty blonde turn to Blake and asked, "Really, this guy? Could he be anymore dense?"

After pinching her temple, Blake interjected, "Jaune, she's one of my ex's."

"Wait," Jaune responded as he slowly began to understand and blurted, "You were in lesbians with her?"

"...Um, that's a weird fucking way of saying it, but yeah basically."

"Say wait," Jaune paused then backed away in a fright, "then that means you're gonna attack me right?"

Yang smiled, "Nope, I just came to watch. Your opponent is up there."

As Jaune faced the stage he saw the prestigious boy band giving their show with one particular member staring right back out him. The member eyeing Jaune had spiky blonde hair and wore an open loose collared white jacket exposing his abs and blue cargo pants. As the group finished their performance, the lead singer spoke out amongst the cheering fans, "thank you, thank you all for having us. This next number will be a solo act, lead by me. Dedicated to that asshole dating my ex," he gestured towards Jaune as all eyes were on him, including the other members of Sexplosion, "Its called I hate you please die."

With a jump flip off the stage, the performer sprinted in Jaune's direction only to stop abruptly in front of him. "The name's Sun, Sun Wukong," he introduced.

Wanting to end things peacefully Jaune began to mitigate, "look, we don't have to do this. Love can make us do crazy things and a bad breakup can lead us to act irrationally. I think if we just talk this out, we can-" cut off from his sentence, Sun struck Jaune with enough force the blonde hero flew back and onto Blake and Yang's table.

As Blake began to get her boyfriend back on his feet, Yang erupted with laughter while stating "he slapped your shit."

"Well, well, well," Sun snarled, "if it isn't bitch tits."

"Oh Sun, mock me all you want. At least I have something big to be proud of, you ever think part of the reason Blake left you is because your tiny dick couldn't satisfy her?"

"You ever think Blake left **YOU,** because she realize your little cute moments didn't equal compatibility."

"HEY, at least I'm not a stalker."

"I NEVER FUCKING STALKED HER YOU BITCH, except for that one time, but that was because she was hurting inside and I wanted to keep her safe. Unlike you, all you did was feel sorry for yourself that day."

"YOU WANNA HAVE THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN ASSHOLE?!" Yang fumed.

Jaune stared upon the two Exs screaming at each other as he inquired, "Okay am I missing something here, what are they doing?"

Blake explained, "Yeah they've been like this for a long time, mostly after high school that is."

"What happened?"

With a deep breath, Blake continued, "after my first failed relationship. I found a great friend in Yang and I had fallen for Sun who became a very attentive boyfriend. So attentive rumors speculated that he was stalking me. Pretty soon all his efforts to be a good boyfriend started to come off as demeaning to my gender. I know now I was just being overly critical, but at the time I couldn't help but see what others were saying about him. The only person I felt comfortable talking to about this with, was Yang. Finally after I saw my mom in the hospital barely alive, I didn't know how to take it so I just freaked out and ran. I got into my car and ran as far as I could until I came to my senses. After calling my dad, telling him how sorry I was for running away, and explaining I'd come right back, I was attacked by a random man, but at that moment Sun had rescued me. He came with the intentions of keeping me safe, but all I could think of were the rumors being true. I ordered him to never speak to me again and after that, our school was more divided than ever. Those who thought I was being an ungrateful bitch were nasty to me and others took this as undeniable evidence that Sun was a creepy stalker and he was bullied relentlessly too. With so many students publicly voicing how they wished Sun would just die, his parents pulled him out of school and they moved away. I was at one of my lowest points in my life, but at least I still had Yang."


	5. Chapter 5

With the club quieting down, the owner, a skinny man with gray hair, who wore a completely black suit, steps onto stage to deliver an announcement, "Okay originally, Boyz 4ever was suppose to do five songs and three encores, but considering their lead singer would rather pick a fight with his Ex's new boyfriend. Let's welcome back P3N-3 or as I like to call her, Penny spelled stupidly."

As the club erupted with cheers and dubstep, the patrons backed away from the two blonde men, in an attempt to give them their space. Jaune gave in, "fine, if you're not gonna listen to reason, then I'll fight you and when I win, you have to leave Blake alone."

With a crack of his Knuckles, Sun replied, "fine by me."

Name: Sun Wukong

Identifier: "ABS!"

Age: 25 years old

Rating: No shame

Fun fact: Occasionally works as a stripper

"Not like you're gonna win anyway," He continued.

With the two combatants glaring at each other, Blake interjected, "Jaune, you should know Sun doesn't fight fair, he's going to outnumber you with-"

"Outnumber me?" Jaune interrupted as Sun prompted his hands to form a T shape with his middle and index fingers, "Is his three friends going to join in?"

"No, he's going to-"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Sun announced as a flurry of smoke appeared on his side of the floor, emerging from the smoke stood several duplicates of himself. Jaune stood in terror as he witnessed multiple Sun Wukongs he'd have to fight.

"Don't worry," Blake consoled, "the clones will dissipate after one strike and he'll run out of energy if he makes too many clones."

"O-okay," Jaune muttered as he worked up the courage for his opponents.

While Ren and Nora were witnessing this event unfold, the Asian declared, "this is entirely unfair."

"It is, isn't it," Nora agreed while turning her attention to the bartender and raising her glass, "Hey dude, hook me up with another drink and leave the bottle."

The clones then charged at Jaune like an angry mob, enclosing on his position, Jaune struck one in the face causing it to dissipate in a cloud of smoke. However, another clone emerged through the smoke tackling Jaune into the bar. Our hero responded by grabbing a nearby bottle and smashing it onto the head of the aggressor. His freedom was short lived however, as two clones grabbed his arms, restraining his movement. Before the third clone could throw a punch, Ren sprinted across, jump forward, and deliver a swift kick while shouting "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The two clones restraining Jaune quickly became distracted, thus allowing our hero to pull the one on the right in for a head butt and with one hand free, he delivered a punch into the other clone to free himself. Looking to the side, he saw his friend Ren locked in place with one clone griping hard onto the Asian's arms, as another charged at him from behind. Jaune acted quickly, striking down the approaching Wukung clone then commended his friend with "hey thanks for the help man."

While being pushed back, Ren exclaimed, "Don't thank me yet buddy."

However the Asian's troubles had ceased, as a bottle flew into the face of the clone pushing back Ren. As the bottle shattered and the clone dispersed, the two men turned to the direction of where the bottle flew from, to see a furious Nora walking in their direction stating, "No one hurts my Ren."

With the three band mates facing off against Sun and his remaining clones, Sun chuckled, "Hey, if you all want to get your asses kicked too, I'll be happy to oblige," he then formed another T with his fingers, "the odds are still gonna be in my favor."

Amongst the scuffle, Blake stood by worried of her boyfriend's fate as Yang received her drink from a muscular man wearing nothing but a pink speedo, a bowtie, and a white collar,"your strawberry sunrise miss."

"Thanks," Yang chirped then slapped the waiter on the butt, "and keep em coming big guy."

"How can you sit there and enjoy this?" Blake berated.

Yang shrugged, "I hate both of them so watching Sun and Jaune hurt each other is very pleasant to watch, although part of me hopes Jaune will win. Cause then I'll get to kick his ass. Most sane people would run off after seeing Tyrian's crazy ass after them."

"I never understood your guys' weird obsession to this order. As much as I hate you all, why do the seven of you insist on it."

Wanting to answer, the busty blonde paused as if she didn't know herself. She then blew off the question and fumed, "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand. It's not like you were any good to any of us anyway."

Turning back towards the chaos, Blake armed herself with a chair and charged into battle, smashing the clone closest to Jaune. Her boyfriend took a moment to admire the act before stating, "Blake?"

"I'm not going to stand by while you get hur-"

Her speech was cut short as Jaune received a strike to the face, not by a clone, but by "NORA!" Jaune growled

"Sorry," Nora whimpered, "you guys all look the same."

Distracted by this occurrence, a Sun clone sprinted forward and was inches away from hitting Blake, however he as well as all the other clones had ceased their actions from a booming "STOP!" Coming from a Sun standing in the far back.

The scene was so tense all music had silenced as the clones all stood still, staring blankly like zombies. However the one Sun on the side fumed, "Blake, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's the matter Wukong, I thought you didn't mind Jaune getting outside help. The odds are still in your favor."

"Well yeah, but I didn't mean help from you."

During this exchange, Jaune learn two things. One, on some level Sun and probably some of the other Exs still cared about Blake and two, he had an opening for the real Sun. Dashing across the club, our hero threw a powerful punch into Sun's face as his guard was down. This action immediately caused all the remaining clones to disappear, with another strike he threw a punch into his opponent's gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Wanting to keep up his momentum, Jaune tackled Sun out the window.

* * *

Bored out of his mind, Oscar continued to wait in the van trying to pass the time by, what else, talking to himself, "Well Oscar, doesn't seem like they're coming out anytime soon. Wanna play twenty questions? How the hell you gonna play twenty questions by yourself idiot? Well it's not like there's anything else I can do in here... Are you thinking of a cat? Yes I am, woohoo I win on the first question... and lose too, apparently... Oh my god I need a girlfriend."

Within that second, Oscar witnessed the two combatants emerging from the window with Sun kick-launching his opponent in one fluid motion as they hit the ground. "What the hell," Oscar muttered, "Is that one of Blake's Exs?"

With the two back on their feet Sun announced, "Alright, I'm done going easy on you." As he made the hand sign, he cried, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Thus producing over a dozen clones behind him. The group walked in unison as Jaune slowly backed away. "Don't you get it Arc? You can't beat me, now get ready because we're gonna-"

Cut off from his line, Oscar drove the van, through the opposing force leaving the original Wukong untouched. Sun turned to witness this act, giving Jaune another opening to strike at him. This time, Sun fell to the ground, seizing the opportunity, Jaune stomped on his opponent's fingers. Writhing in pain, Sun slowly made his way back up.

"What are you gonna do now Sun," Jaune bantered, "No more clones."

In a furious rage, Sun lunged forward attempting a punch with his one good hand. Jaune responded, by moving slightly then countering it by striking his opponent in the face.

As Blake, Yang, and the other two band mates of Sexplosion rushed out, they laid witness to Jaune pummeling Sun multiple times until one final blow brought Sun down, unconscious into the snow. Jaune's girlfriend and two friends rushed to him, cheering him on his victory with Oscar joining soon after. Yang however did not join in the celebration, instead she casually made her way to the beaten Sun as she chuckled, "pathetic."

Joining soon afterwards Oscar asked, "that was one of the Exs, right?"

"Yes it was," Jaune assured, "And thanks for your help. Thank you all for your help."

This joyous occasion was cut short by the slow clap of Yang Xiao Long, Jaune looked at her, feeling a bit intimidated, but was ready to fight if need be. However, that's not what happen, instead she pulled a small card out of her bra, explaining, "I'm going to give you thirty days, starting today, to get your affairs in order. Maybe draft up a will, but sometime during those thirty days, give me a call on the time and the place you wanna do this."

With Jaune examining the business card, he witness the big bold letters that read _**Barbara's Palace**_. Below was Yang's full name and her number.

"And let me be clear, if after thirty days and I don't hear back from you well... Let's just say you're not gonna like it if I have to come after you. Unless of course, you wanna dump her right now."

"Not a chance," Jaune fired back.

"Great, then I'll see you soon." She chirped while walking away.

* * *

 **Quick note, I'm going to go on a small hiatus until after RWBY Volume 5 has ended. I wanted to finish the segment I already started, but I want to go on a hiatus incase something in volume 5 happens that's applicable to my story and considering Oscar is going to interact with Ren, Nora, and Jaune(and Ruby and Qrow) in the canon series. I figured I should definitely take note of their interactions as well as anything else happening, in order to better write my story. So sorry for the hiatus, but at least I'm not leaving you guys on a cliff hanger and Volume 5 shouldn't take too long**


	6. Chapter 6

Surrounded by the thunderous noise of cheering fans, Jaune found himself stranded wearing nothing but pink boxer shorts, in the middle of a gladiatorial pit. The surrounding walls stood high as cheering fans, all of which gave off a silhouette appearance were chanting Yang Xiao Long over and over again. The blonde felt intimated by the mere stone doors unveiling his opponent. There she was, ex number three, standing in what appeared to be metal bra, armored skirt, and one spiked spaulder covering her right shoulder as she casually sauntered across the battlefield. She grinned at her opponent stating, "I'm going to enjoy this."

And within an instant, she flew across the field, closing the gap between them while reeling in form a punch. Unable to react in time of this immense speed, Jaune simply screamed in a fright and then-

* * *

He awoke from his terrible nightmare, shooting straight up and gasping heavily. He continued to sit up straight in his bed, breathing heavily while wearing his signature blue onesie and had a blanket covering his lower body. After sitting in silence for a good few seconds, his roommate Ren sat up beside him, shirtless, asking, "Had that dream again huh?"

"I don't know what to do Ren," Jaune exclaimed, "Yang already, kinda beat me up at the gym and she wasn't even trying to hurt me and now she wants **me** to schedule the fight with her. This is heavy."

At that very moment, Nora woke up and sat up straight next to Ren exposing her bra, "You know Jaune, is Blake really worth all this trouble? Even if you manage to beat Yang, you still got four more after her and she's a professional boxer and MMA fighter. Honestly, I don't like your chances."

"Yeah, but think about how Blake feels," Jaune argued, "These assholes go out of their way just to keep her from dating anyone, I gotta help her, I just gotta. Plus well, I feel like we were destined to meet that night. I feel I was destined to help her."

"You know Jaune, I know a smoking hot red head who also believes in destiny. One who's single and clearly thinks you're cute."

The blonde man thought real hard on who this person could be, "Are you talking about that DJ back at the club?"

The ginger girl scowled at Jaune's cluelessness as she sarcastically concurred, "Yes Jaune, clearly I'm talking about that DJ girl."

"I mean, I guess she's cute, but I wouldn't exactly call her hot."

"Guys," a moaning Oscar joined into the conversation, as he rose up next to Nora, "I appreciate you three letting me sleep here tonight while my house is being fumigated, but can we please pick this up in the morning?"

"Awwww, poor baby," Nora soothed as she grabbed hold of the groupie's head, hugging it closely, "Guys lets put a pin in this so our wittle Oscar can get some sweep."

The ginger girl planted a kiss on the young boy's head and lied back down, Ren turned his attention back to his blonde, "We'll figure something out in the morning," after which, all four members lied back down in their shared bed.

* * *

With all members of Sexplosion up and active in the morning, we find Oscar researching Jaune's opponent on his laptop as he comments, "Okay so according to this, Barbara's Palace is an all female MMA promotional company and Yang is the leading champion."

"Does that site say anything about her weaknesses?" Jaune asked.

"I'm afraid not, all it says, is that she's remained undefeated in the ring for the past two years since her debut. Undefeated and untouched."

"Untouched," Ren interjected, "what does that mean?"

"Apparently, no ones ever been able to land a solid hit on her."

"Oh god," Jaune groaned.

"Listen to this, apparently the owner, Miss Dunkelman, is so confident in Yang's abilities she's hosting the all or nothing tournament. An all day event, where Yang fights all the other competitors one by one. They're even flying in the top fighters from America for this event."

"What am I gonna do guys? This chick has got to be insanely strong, if they're hosting this tournament."

Ren pondered for a moment and asked, "Jaune... How much longer do you have before Yang, uhhh comes after you?"

With a sigh, he answered, "Next week."

"Oscar when is this tournament?"

"This Friday, why?"

Turning his attention back to Jaune, Ren stated, "How about this, we buy tickets to the tournament, study her fighting style, then you challenge her after she's had all her fights."

This idea had began to peek the blonde's interest, "She'll have used up most of her energy before fighting me, it's the perfect plan. Thanks Ren."

"Anytime Jaune," The Asian smiled, "Now how about we get practice started."

"Ooooooo, I can't. I'm meeting Blake for brunch."

With a deep disappointed breath, Ren grumbled, "Jaune, you know I love you, but you can't keep blowing off our practices like this."

"I know, I'm sorry but-"

"No buts, I've booked us a gig at Junior's nightclub on opening night, and guess who's going to be there."

"Who?"

"Roman Torchwick."

"Roman Torchwick? Head of Torchwick Industries Roman Torchwick?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit, that's big."

"You know what could happen if he likes us, this could be our only chance at hitting it big and we need to practice."

"Dude, relax. My bass game is on point."

"Actually that's another thing we need to tal-"

"And hey," Jaune interrupted as he picked up his instrument and walked towards Oscar, "if you guys really need a bass sound to practice with, just use Oscar."

"Eh what?" The young boy muttered.

"Yeah I mean, you love helping us right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Great so it's settle, I'll see you guys later," Jaune declared as he shoved his bass into Oscar's hands and walked out.

The young boy looked at each of his band mates as he stated, "Let me look up, how to play bass real quick."

* * *

Amongst the busy restaurant, Blake and Jaune were enjoying each others company as the blonde boy concluded, "Afterwards, we doctored the Apollo eleven footage to look like Neil, space kid Neil that is, was on the moon."

"His parents **actually** thought a summer camp could send their kid into space?"

"That's not even the worst part. The worst part is on parents day, **THE** Buzz Al-"

"Jaune... Arc?" A familiar and pleasant voice uttered.

Jaune turned to the direction of said voice to discover an old friend, "Emerald?" There he discovered a dark skinned green haired beauty with a smiling face, "Hey it's been too long," Jaune acknowledged as he threw a hug on her. Turning back to his girlfriend he explained, "Emerald was my co councilor back then, her and I made a pretty good team running that camp."

"Don't be so modest Jaune," The green haired woman chirped, "You practically ran that camp by yourself, more so than the owner ever did. Most of the time I just told the kids to shut up and leave me alone while reading dirty magazines."

"Hehe, I forgot about that. So what brings you here anyway?"

That question turned her happy demeanor to one of slight forlorn. "Well... Cinder is funding Junior's nightclub, so we'll be there on its grand opening."

"Cind...er?" Jaune uttered, of all the people to be in town why did it have to be her. "She's not here is she?"

"...She is, you should get out of here before she sees you."

"Roger that, come on Bla-"

"Oh my," Another feminine voice entered the area, it was unmistakable. This voice belong to his ex girlfriend, Cinder Fall. The dark haired vixen wore her signature red cocktail dress and sauntered directly over to the blonde hero. "It's been so long Arc, how've you been?"

"...I've been better," He grumbled.

"Yeah, exhausted from fighting all those evil exs are we?"

"Wha- how do you know about that?"

"Well, Blake and I use to be close friends, that is until she left my little entourage shortly before I met you, but then contacted me when she first obtained her little... situation."

Eyes slightly widened, Jaune asked, "are you... one of her exs?"

Bursting with laughter, the vixen denied, "of course not, as if someone as unstable as her can satisfy me, besides I don't swing that way." Turning her attention to Blake, "but I'd say you've struck gold sweetie, Jaune was very protective of me when we were dating. Oh how I loved it when you use to beat people up for me too."

"Whoa, no, that never happened."

"Oh Jaune, you mean Blake doesn't know about your dark side?"

"I don't have a dark side."

With a smirk, Cinder replied, "Whatever you say Arc, by the way. You're welcome for the gig."

"What?"

"Your band, they're preforming at Junior's on opening night because I specifically chose you guys."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we're friends Jaune, of course if you ever feel Blake's no longer worth the effort, we can be more than friends."

Feeling uncomfortable, Jaune interjected, "Blake, we're leaving."

"Uh, okay," she complied as the two left.

Cinder let out a small giggle while turning to Emerald, "I hope he wises up, before one of those lunatics damages that pretty face. Then again guys with scars are pretty hot."

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Jaune mumbled, "You... use to know Cinder?"

"Not as much as you apparently," Blake shot back.

"Fair enough, but really how did you two meet?"

With a deep breath she explained, "Its a long story. You see when I was dating Yang, I was the subject of a lot of bullying. It seemed half the school supported me in leaving Sun for supposedly being a stalker, but the other half blamed me for listening to them. I'd get called a slut or bitch over and over again and well... Yang did her best to support me, whether by standing up to those assholes or trying to cheer me up with one of her puns, but it never felt enough... So, I ran away again and this time I didn't come back."

"You... You ran away again?"

"It's what I do Jaune. Anyways, I took all the money I saved up, sold my car and took a train across the country and started living on my own. I was just so sick of all the negative attention I got from my relationships with Sun and Yang that I just wanted a fresh start. Unfortunately, my life turned to an endless cycle of drugs, alcohol, and partying. Mostly because I was disgusted with myself for leaving, but every time the thought of going back came up, I just... I just couldn't bring myself to face Yang or my parents after what I did to them."

"Then that's when you met Cinder?"

"I don't know how we became... acquaintances, just that we met under our mutual love of coke."

"That is one of my favorite sodas."

"Not that kind of coke."

"Oh," Jaune jolted.

After a long pause, she turned her back to him and mumbled, "Jaune... I'm not a good person. I've made so many mistakes in my life, that I don't know where to go from here. Maybe we should just break up, you're very sweet and I don't think I deserve to be with anyone."

On the verge of tears, Blake was startled by her lover wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Blake... I don't care about the person you use to be. I like the person you are now."

A single tear dropped down her face as she moaned, "you don't know that I've changed, you don't know if I'll hurt you too."

"Yes I do, because you've had a life of failed relationships to learn from. I know you regret what you did and that's all that matters. It shows you care and if you let me, I'll work with whatever obstacle that comes your way."

The girl sniffed and leaked out a storm of tears as she spun around in the direction of her lover and reciprocated the embrace, "thank you."

* * *

 **Okay so originally I was going to release this after volume 5 was finished, as I previously intended to wait and see if anything in the show would be applicable to my story, but I was so proud of how this chapter turned out, that I don't feel like waiting anymore. Besides, there's not that many interactions between Oscar and Jaune/Ren/Nora and without giving too much away, there's one element in volume 5 that makes me wish I had all if not most of my story done.**

 **Regardless, volume 5 has been looking pretty sweet and I look forward to seeing its conclusion. Which should be pretty soon, there should only be about two episodes left at this point.**

 ** **A little torn between waiting to write the next chapter at my earliest convenience or waiting until Volume 5 is over. I don't know, it'll come out when it comes out I guess.****


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the massive stadium, we find Jaune, Blake, Nora, Ren, and Oscar all staring up at the banner, featuring the lead fighter, Yang Xiao Long, lying on her side in a bikini while using one arm to support her head with the other flexing under the title of Barbara's champion. "Exploiting the female body much," Jaune commented.

"Well Yang isn't a very conservative person, she always said if you got it flaunt it," Blake replied, then turned to her boyfriend wincing, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure," Jaune declared, "You're my girlfriend and I won't let anyone stop our relationship."

At this moment, Blake had developed a new attraction to Jaune. He was much more confident and brave in facing these challenges, with a blush she soothed, "well then, I suppose we should-"

" _JAAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuunnnnee_ ," an anonymous voice called out, one that was cheery and full of life. The small group turned to the source to see Pyrrha Nikos skipping into their direction. "What a complete coincidence that I should find you here."

"Hey Pyrrha," the blonde boy greeted, "are you here to watch the tournament too?"

"Uh, well... No, not really."

Blake had a quizzical look as she inquired, "Then why did you come h-"

"SO JAUNE," the red head interrupted, " I recently learned that your girlfriend is a bisexual, is that right?"

"Um, yes," he answered, "but how did you find ou-"

"AH BU BU BUB, not important. What is important, is that after I obtained this information I came to a conclusion. I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided something that I want you to know." She paused for a moment and then stroked her hand across his face and hushed, "I'm open, to a threesome."

The small group of friends stood in shock, with all eyes were on Jaune as he answered, "Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you think about that?"

"What do I think, I say that's great. Good for you Pyrrha."

"Wa-wa-wa-what?" The red head quivered, not expecting that answer.

"Yeah I mean, so many people go their entire lives never knowing themselves sexually and some feel ashamed to explore themselves that way. But you, you have the confidence to say, hey world I'm Pyrrha Nikos and I like threesomes."

The red headed girl was reduced to incoherent babbling, "b-b-b-b-b no I b-wah I-"

"Anyways, it was a pleasure talking to you Pyrrha, but we should really be getting inside and hey, you're a great friend."

A shocking word, that paralyzed the poor girl in a state of despair as she stood frozen while Jaune turned to his friends and continued, "Alright guys, let's head in."

* * *

After funneling into the stadium amongst the immense crowd, Jaune turned to his friends and stated, "hey, can I meet you guys at our seats? I need to use the bathroom real quick."

And with Jaune gone, Blake instinctively asked the others, "Ok real talk, is he messing with that girl or is he really that dense?"

Ren simply groaned, "You know, it's hard to tell sometimes."

* * *

The arena showed a single hexagon shaped cage in the center of multiple stands filled with cheering fans surrounding the fights that took place. The five friends watched for hours, as Yang continually destroy each of her opponents with little to no difficulty. The blonde fighter easily dodge every strike that came her way instinctively, almost as if she could predict her opponents' movements, but every time Yang threw a strike the result was almost always the same. Her opponent, no matter how big or strong, always gasped at the power of each blow and staggered backwards from the force of them, some even flew back and collided to the ends of the cage, cornering themselves to Yang's furry. Her last opponent, one that was twice the size of her, attempted to stand back up. Only for Yang to whisper, "If I were you, I'd stay down."

The bulky girl took Yang's advice, submitting to her loss as the countdown to ten ended the tournament with the blonde fighter securing her championship. The band mates along with Oscar all gasped at the brutal display Yang showed to each of her opponents, while Blake simply winced at the show. "Well Jaune," Nora soothed as she placed a hand on his back, "It was nice knowing you."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Jaune cried, "I can still beat her... Right?"

"Jaune," Blake moaned, "I think we should break up."

"What, NO! You got to at least give me a chance."

"I really like you Jaune, but this... I'd hate myself if I was the reason you got seriously hurt."

"Blake, look me in the eyes," as his girlfriend complied he continued, "Your exs are in the wrong, I don't care what you did to them, this behavior is not acceptable, so I'm going to fight Yang today. Cause what matters to me, is seeing you happy and putting an end to this is what you need. So one way or another, I WILL beat Yang. I promise you that."

With that her heart skipped a beat as Jaune showed true heroism and care, she conceded, "Okay Jaune, I believe in you."

"Awesome, but um... Are there any weaknesses or freaky powers I should know about?"

"Well... Aside from her overall strength, her fighting experience is so in tune she can look into your eyes and instantly know what you're gonna do and on top of that she does have a transformation."

"Transformation?"

"Yes, at the cost of speed her strength and durable increases by fifty times over."

"Fifty times? Holy fuck."

"But it uses **A LOT** of stamina and since she's been fighting for hours, my advice is to try and get her to use it, then play defensively so she tires herself out."

"Okay, okay yeah I think I can do that."

"Is there anything else you need to know about her?"

"Yeah," Nora interrupted, "Are her boobs real?"

"Nora!" Jaune snapped.

"What? Those things are huge, I just think it's weird for a professional MMA fighter to get fake tits."

"Trust me Nora," Blake responded, "Her boobs are very... very, very real."

The girl then stared off to the side as Jaune called out, "Blake?...BLAKE!"

"Wha- huh, oh sorry I just sort of spaced out there for a moment."

"Boob girl huh," Nora teased, "I guess that's something you and Jaune have in common."

"NORA!" Jaune cried.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE," A voice called out from the speakers, there we see another woman with straight blonde hair was occupying the arena, speaking through a microphone as she held out a massive golden belt while wearing a three piece suit. "Once again, Yang Xaio Long remains as our undefeated champion."

The crowd cheers as the hostess continues, "Although for the first time ever, we're offering the chance for any of our fans to get in the ring and fight Yang right here and now."

Chatter amongst the crowd erupted as no one dared to volunteer to enter the ring with the champ, the hostess pleads, "Come on Y'all, how many of you can honestly say, I've been a fight with the Yang Xaio Long and if you win, not only will you walk away with the title belt, but one MILLION DOL-" the hostess's voice was soon drowned out as for the first time since coming here, Yang had noticed Jaune's presence. With their eyes locked, her expression was first of shocked, then after a few seconds she began to grin at him. An evil, sadistic looking grin, one hungry for a chance to fight as Jaune stood and shouted, "I'LL FIGHT 'ER!"

The whole stadium grew silent as all eyes were on Jaune, then soon the crowds erupted in laughter with the hostess explaining, "Sir, I admire your enthusiasm, but you do realize this is a women's tournament right? Why don't you-"

Before she could finish, Yang snatched the microphone from the hostess, never breaking eye contact as she snide, "I don't know Barbara, you may see a man, but all I see is a giant pussy."

"OOOooooOOO," The crowd moaned.

"Get your ass down here, Jaune...Arc," Yang barked, "because I accept your challenge." She then proceeded to drop the mic, leaving the crowd in a frenzy.

Barbara quickly grabbed the mic back, while lecturing Yang in a whisper, "Hey, these things are expensive."

"Sorry, it just seemed appropriate."

Rolling her eyes, the hostess declared back in the mic, "Well folks it seems we have our contender, make your way down and security will direct you to the locker room, your friends are welcomed down here as well."

* * *

While supporting a pink pair of shorts and pink gloves that were provided to him, Jaune made his way to the cage with his friends close by while groaning, "They just had to be pink."

"Sorry," The security personal consoled, "We were anticipating a female volunteer."

"Whatever," Jaune grunted as he reunited with his friends right outside the cage.

"Jaune," Ren muttered, "I just want to let you know, you can do this. I know you'll beat her."

"Break a leg," Oscar chirped, "Uh wait, does that only apply to theatre performances."

"It's okay Oscar," Jaune muttered, "I appreciate the sentiment, I feel a lot more confident now."

Before he could enter, Blake grabbed hold of the boy's arm as she moaned, "Wait," once their eyes met, she blushed and soothed, "For luck." As she planted a kiss on him.

Stricken with a massive amount of infatuation for the girl, the only words that could come out of the boy's mouth were, "thank you."

Feeling as confident as ever, it was soon brought to a halt with Nora's comment, "Yeah Jaune, go beat that girl up!"

Instantly his vigor had diminish as Jaune cried, "Didja have to phrase it like that?"

With the bell ringing, Jaune had to forget all about that last statement, as he and Yang approached the center, the female fighter bantered, "Listen dude, you may have gotten your friends' help back at the nightclub, but you're in my house now. It's just you and me pal."

Name: Yang Xaio Long

Identifier: "BOOBS!"

Age: 25 years old

Rating: No shame

Fun fact: Objectively isn't all that different from Sun. **(S** **earch your feelings, you know it to be true)**

The blonde boy dug deep and lunged forward in a furious rage filled punch only for Yang to casually move her head and send a counterblow to his face, prompting Jaune to fall the floor. The female fighter chuckled at her opponent's struggle, "Oh come on, you can't be done yet. Tell you what, I'll fight with one arm behind my back."

With this teasing, the blonde boy rose up and threw an abundance of punches left and right, only for all of them to be causally dodged by his opponent. With the last strike, Jaune took a few steps back to regain some stamina, but this only incited more teasing from his opponent, "Wow, tired already. I almost feel bad about kicking your ass."

Igniting a hidden anger, Jaune lunged again this time faster than before. While Yang quickly took notice of this increased speed and was admittedly impress, but she was still able to read his movements and casually dodge all of them, only to throw a hard punch to his gut with her only free hand. While grabbing hold of his stomach, he backed away a few steps as Yang taunted, "This is just sad honestly, if you think I'm tough, you don't even want to know about some of the guys who come after me. You might as well dump Blake now and be down with it."

With more fire in his heart he raged, "NEVER!" While attempting to throw more punches all of which, were unable to connect.

"Look bitch," Yang demoralized, "Since I feel sorry for you, I'll let this continue to the next round so you can catch your breath, but once the second round begins, your ass is grass, but before that happens, here's a little preview of what's to come."

With that, the female fighter sent a flurry of punches too fast for Jaune to dodge of properly block, but light enough to where he could sustain consciousness. With the round ending, the two fighters went to their respected sides, Yang had her crew bring a small stool with a bottle of water while Jaune had to settle for leaning against the cage wall. His friends rushed to his aid with Blake moaning, "JAUNE! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... I just need to... lie down," the blonde fighter stammered as he collapsed.

Blake had her mouth completely covered in shock while Nora cooed, "woof, he ain't getting back up."

"Ladies, he's going to be alright," Ren assured, "I have a plan. Oscar, chair."

"You got it," Oscar replied as he got down on all fours.

With Ren prompting his blonde friend up right on top of Oscar, he then slapped Jaune back awake, "Wha-huh," The blonde uttered, "What happen, did I win?"

"Not yet, but I know how you can," At that moment, the Asian pulled out a plastic bottle with an unidentifiable liquid, "Drink this, every drop."

"Eh, it smells funky. What is it?"

"That's not important right now, just drink it."

On the other side, the hostess Barbara went to appeal to her champion, "Look, you're obviously going to win, so do me a favor and just try and beat him without causing too much brain damage."

"I'll try," Yang conceded, "but he's such a wimp. He might go down with my next punch."

And with that, the bell rang again as only the two fighters remained. Yang stretched a little bit, only to cease at the sight of her opponent stumbling around, barely keeping his balance. _'Yeesh'_ she thought _'maybe I was a little too hard on him, oh well it's his fault anyway. I gave him a month to think this through.'_

Barbara was back on the mic, narrating, "This is a first folks, it appears Mr. Arc is incapable of maintaining his balance. I may need to call the match now."

However, Yang had other ideas as she rapidly dashed across to deliver one final blow only to somehow miss, flying past her opponent as he casually swayed his body in a spinning motion that left the audience baffled over what just happened. After Jaune stopped spinning, he gain a proper balance only to howl with laughter at his opponent as he roared, "HAHA YOU MISSED, YOU STUPID BITCH HAAHAHAHAHA, ha haa...haaaaa... haaa nighty night," and with that, the blonde boy plummeted backwards with his eyes closed as he began to snore.

Everyone began whispering to themselves as Blake huffed, "Okay, what the fuck did you just give him?"

Ren smiled, "Blake, Oscar... Would you like to hear the story of our first gig?"

"Oooohohohoh," Nora shrieked, "Ren, you didn't."

As the referee began counting, Yang casually sauntered over to investigate. She reached down at her opponent, only for him to spring up, applying a tight grip to her left wrist with his right hand, bringing his face inches to hers, chuckling, "HAHA, you fell for it."

And with Jaune's free hand, he delivered a solid punch to the female fighter's face. One she was incapable of reading and anticipating. This strike caused her to fall to the ground as she laid there aghast, over what just happened. Everyone bursts in gasps as Yang turned her head to her opponent's direction, only to see him sway back and forth trying to maintain his balance as he taunted, "What are you doing on the floor, boob lady," Jaune raised his fists while leaning backwards, "Bring it on already."

While grinding her teeth and her eyes red, Yang stood back up growling, "Alright buddy, I'm through going easy on you."

* * *

 **Phew, what a chapter and what an interesting volume to say the least. I'll admit, there are one or two things that bothered me about volume 5, but for the most part I was satisfied and I eagerly await the next one.**

 **Few things I want to say.**

 **1) Thanks to whoever submitted this fic to the Jaune's Path community, I know its been in there for a while and I haven't said anything until now, but I still gotta say that's pretty sweet. Thank you so much**

 **2) I gotta be honest with you guys, the only things I know about MMA is what I've seen off of that movie "Here comes the Boom" starring Kevin James(100% accurate I'm sure) so while I already know the act of bringing one of the audience members to come fight in the ring is extremely unlikely to happen on any level, if you've watched or read Scott Pilgrim vs the World, it's not like realism is the corner stone of that story. So I apologize to any MMA fans, if I write something absurd.**

 ** ** **3) Can anyone here draw? I've been asking for commissions from artists left and right on deviantart for a while and I'll either get ignored flat out or just get a solid no, whether because they're too busy or just not interested. I'm really loving this story and it kills me there's no cover page. What I want is a cover that mirrors the movie poster from Scott pilgrim, you know how it has full view of Scott and Ramona with the seven exs in the background in an arc shape. I want something like that, but with Jaune and Blake and Blake's exs. So if you're interested, PM me.******

 **Keep in mind if you do accept this job, I'll have to spoil who the other four exs are to you. Although I'm pretty sure at least two of them anyone can figure out with basic logic and no I'm not talking about Ruby or Weiss. Neither of them would work for a number of reasons and I'm not negotiating who the last four are going to be. I've already structured the story too much to the point where it wouldn't make sense to change any of the yet to be revealed four.**

 **Anyways that's all I got for now, can't wait for all the triggered shippers to tell me how wrong I am for saying Yang and Sun are objectively the same character (especially since before the fall of Beacon, Sun was the most hated character). I'm sure they're going to site plot oriented moments and not realize objectively applies to basic character traits as they interact with anyone and not romantically charged moments. Far as I'm concern the only real difference is Yang is into puns and even then that's more of a carryover from her voice actor. Whatever I don't fucking care, Blake's not hooking up with either of them in my story anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got to confess something, I have a little bit of egg on my face as of now. In the first chapter I explained that my primary motivation for writing this fic was that I was under the impression no one's written one yet. However after searching again randomly, I came across not one, not three, but two other fics that utilize this premise that were published before mine. One called Jaune Arc VS Remnant written by ragingdelirium1 and another also called Jaune Arc Vs The World written by DWalkern64. I feel so embarrassed right now. Here I thought I was original and the two I found also have Jaune as the protagonist, but then again the way he's written in canon RWBY is a lot like how other male protagonists are written in anime so maybe that's why he stars in a lot of fics. IDK, I'll talk more about it after this chapter.**

* * *

In most action packed series, we'd see a direct continuation of a cliff hanger. However in this case we direct our attention at the home for the metrosexual boy band, Boyz 4ever. Here we see Sage, the green haired brown skin man flipping through the channels, Neptune, the blue haired pretty boy in back crafting a smoothie, and finally Sun, the previous ex along side Scarlett, the red haired emo looking pirate boy playing a video game together on the PC.

Sun is usually a calm guy, but partnered up with Scarlett and you got a frustrating time. The two were engaged in a simulation game of surgery as Sun berated, "Dude, this guy's **fucking** bleeding, just get the other heart."

"Now hold on, we gotta do this proper," Scarlett contested.

"Proper? WHAT KIND OF _**FUCKING**_ SURGEON ONLY USES ONE HAAAAAND!?"

"Well I mean-"

"THE PATIENT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY OTHER ORGANS LEFT!"

"Will you two shut up?" Sage interjected, "I can't hear the t.v."

"Sorry mate," Scarlett atoned then turn his attention back to Sun explaining, "Look we already failed this too many times, let's just try and get it done as right as possible so we don't waste time doing it the wrong way."

"Alright dude, fuck it," Sun gave in as the two men controlled the one arm, to remove the infected heart, out of the simulated patient. "Put it on his fucking face. Yeah fuck you."

"Alright now we can- Oh my god he's losing a lot of blood."

"I know Scarlett, hurry the fuck up."

With a slightly irritated Sage, his curiosity peeked when he came across a familiar sight. In his channel surfing, he stopped to notice, "Jaune... Ar-"

" _ **WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK!**_ " Sun interrupted with a vicious scream.

"Wa- wot happened to the heart?" Scarlett moaned.

" _ **YOU THREW IT AGAINST THE WALL LIKE A WET PAPER TOWEL!**_ "

"Oh man, thas unfortunate."

"God damn it Scarlett you fucking idiot." Sun grunted walking away from the computer and turning in the opposite direction in disgust.

"He- hey Sun, you might want to see this," Sage called out.

He was soon joined by Neptune as he asked, "Why? What's going on over- oh my god."

The blonde man still peeved at the incident to notice, "I don't even know why I gave you control of the arm."

Scarlett joined the other two as he concurred, "Uh Sun, you really ought to see this."

"Should have put you in charge of the fucking pen or something."

"SUN!" The three men called in unison.

"WHAT!?" The blonde man barked as he walked to joined them, "What is so fucking important that you have to..." The man was silenced at the mere sight that his previous opponent, Jaune Arc, was laying a beautiful smack down to his rival Yang. Jaune's moves were quick, nimble, precise, and above all else unpredictable. "Oh my god."

"Dude," Sage commented, "It seems Jaune is a lot stronger than you gave him credit for, do you think he'll do as good as the last-"

" _ **KICK HER IN THE BAAAALLLLS!**_ "

* * *

Back to the action, the crowd was in awe as Jaune nimbly dodged all of Yang's punches only for him to retaliate with a single strike knocking her down again and again. The Hostess commented, "This is incredible here folks, it appears Jaune is utilizing some sort of loopy style kung fu that Yang can't get a read on."

Ren then explained this predicament, "The drunken fist is a dangerous highly deadly martial art used only by the few gifted. Jaune doesn't drink as he cannot control this ability. He doesn't believe its an actual martial art, but I've seen it controlled before, back in my home country."

"China?" Blake inquired.

"I'm from America you racist fuck."

"Oh uh sorry."

Ren snickered, "It's okay, I'm only teasing you. Point is, when I was little and my family was poor, my dad had to borrow money from... Certain people. For the most part, he always managed to find a way to pay them back, but the one time he didn't, some bad men came to our house and that's when I saw it for the first time. With just one sip, my father twisted and turned and moved so sporadically those men didn't know what hit him. For years my father taught me the dangers of the drunken fist and although I was not blessed with the ability, he taught me how to counter those who did."

"Okay, but what about Jaune?"

"I'm getting there. You see after our fist gig, the three of us decided to celebrate, but Jaune accidently took one sip of my drink and sprawled out into an indestructible rampage. Even though my father trained me to counter the drunken fists many times and I had successfully restrained him so many times to the point that I believe I was ready for anyone who had this ability, with Jaune... His movements, his speed, they completely surpass my father even in his drunkest states. It required both Nora and myself to finally restrain Jaune until the alcohol wore off and by then the damage was done. We had to surrender all the money we made off of that gig and then some."

"Okay, so Jaune's a badass when he's drunk, but why didn't you give it to him before he got in the ring or even at the nightclub?"

"Well we were caught off guard at the nightclub. This is the first and probably only time we'll actually schedule the fight with one of your exs and he wouldn't have accepted it unless I tricked him. I had to wait until Yang beat him to near unconsciousness for me to force it down his throat."

"That's what she said," Nora chirped.

"Nora that joke doesn't work here."

"You're right. I should have said, that's what _**he**_ said."

"Now you see, that's funny."

In the ring, we see Jaune running in a backwards motion giggling as Yang sprinting after him just to try and land a hit, but just as she closed the gap, her opponent flipped upside down in a backwards motion landing a kick on her chin. As she staggered back, Yang saw Jaune in a handstand then he sprawled towards her, flailing his feet at her head. Blocking the odd strikes, she retaliated with a swift kick only for Jaune to plop downwards to the ground. She then drove her heel towards him only for Jaune to spiral jump upwards and to the left then jerked his body to land on one toe like a ballerina.

The woman's anger intensified as she lunged in for another attack, however she ceased her action when Jaune barked, "TIME OUT!" Her fist inches away from her opponent as she was utterly confused that he called for a... Time out? Although this would be her downfall as her opponent screamed, "TIME INNNN!" Right as he delivered another punch. "HA HA HAAAAAA, You're so thetupid. There'th nooooo times outs ina-fight hahahahhaha," He then dropped to the ground, rolling about howling with laughter.

A small amount of electricity exerted from the girl's fist as she snarled, "Laugh it up bitch, I'll make you eat those-" She was then interrupted by a solid ding, indicating the round was over. She then calmed down for a bit and went to her side.

Jaune however felt a new presence, his head ached, his stomach churned, and at that moment he couldn't remember where he was, "Wa-What, where am I."

His friends came to examine him as Ren concluded, "Oh no, the alcohol must of worn off."

"Wait WHAT?! You gave me alcohol, you know I can't have that stuff."

"Jaune it's okay," Blake interjected, "You were kicking butt out there. Quick Ren, give him some more."

"Yeah," The Asian mumbled, "That was all I had, Yang's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for."

The group of friends looked back at Jaune's opponent who shot him back with an intensive death glare. "Yeah uhh," Jaune moaned, "Forget what I said, you think you could get me some more?"

"I'M ON IT!" Oscar announced as he took off in a full on sprint.

Ren looked at the others and commented, "He knows he can't buy alcohol right?"

Name: Oscar

Identifier: "Still a Groupie"

Age: still 17 years old

Rating: Really dumb

Fun fact: has hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia **its a real phobia and that's how its spelled, look it up**

"Nora can you go buy Jaune more alcohol," Ren delegated.

"Do I have to," Nora whined

"NORA!" Jaune cried

"Alright fine I'll-" **_*DING*_**

"Ah fuck," Jaune moaned.

"Well good luck out there," Ren consoled, "Maybe you already hit her enough times that now she's on the ropes."

Soon after we see a terrified Jaune in the ring with an enraged Yang, she growled, "I don't know what kind of weird fighting style you were using, but it seems like its over. Granted you're gonna need a lot more than that to beat me, but why don't I show you how outmatched you are to me anyway. You see I've spent years training not only my body, but also my mind. How we gain energy by the foods we eat and by learning how to focus on that energy, my strikes hit several times harder. This technique leaves me hungrier than most, but a high calorie diet can lead to some devastating results for my enemies."

Jaune gulped hoping this speech would extend past the next round as she continued, "And to my surprise, when I practiced focusing my energy I've discovered a new ability. By focusing all my energy to my back in a tingling sensation-"

 _'Tingling sensation?_ ' Jaune thought, ' _did she really just say that?'_

"Mixed with an intense amounts of Bi furious thoughts, I can overcharge myself with a powerful aura that makes me near invincible."

 _'Shit, this isn't good'_ Jaune cringed.

"You should feel privileged, I've only ever used this transformation with one other person and unlike last time I will kick your ass."

 _'Last time? Blake did say Yang had a transformation that increased her strength by fifty times, but she's incredibly tough already. How could anyone beat her in that circumstance? Wait, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BEAT HER?'_

"You're gonna love this Arc, what you see now is my normal state," The blonde girl then clenched her fists, bent her knees, and leaned forward, "And this... Is to go... EVEN FUTHER, BEYOND... **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The first thing Jaune noticed was a pressurized force expelling from Yang's body, pushing him back. As the blonde girl screamed a small amount of electricity began surrounding her body. Her hair stiffened in spikey locks, with a golden reflective shine. And with one more jerking motion upward, a flash of light blinded everyone in the arena revealing a Yang with a bulkier physic, golden aura, a small amount of lightning surrounding her, slightly longer golden hair, and for some reason a lack eyebrows.

"Oh god," The boy quivered.

Yang then lunged forward, throwing strike after strike. Although her movements were slower, Jaune was barely dodging each blow, even with a speed reduction she was incredibly fast. _'Okay Jaune, just remember. Blake said Yang uses a lot of stamina in this form. All I got to do is keep dodging and-'_

His thoughts were cut off as one single strike had connected to his face. A punch so powerful he flew to the other side of the cage, nearly smashing through it as the barrier barely held together. Yang casually sauntered over to her slightly conscious victim only to be stopped by the referee, "Wow, okay no. I can't allow you to fight in... Whatever the hell you are now."

"Are there rules prohibiting transformations?" She growled.

"Well technically no, but-"

" **BUT NOTHING** ," She screamed and with one swipe of her hand knocked the ref to the side. She then charged into a light jog, thrusting her foot forward, and smashing Jaune completely on the other side. The young boy slowly staggered up by his hands and knees, intensely panting. "Pathetic," Yang barked, "It was one thing when I played third wheel while that idiot Sun had Blake's affection, but now, knowing that she's reduced to your sorry ass. Gah, it makes me sick. I would never forgive Blake for abandoning me all those years ago, but even I think she deserves better than you."

Jaune rose slowly to his feet while staring intensely back at his opponent while continually huffing. She continued, "As much as I hate the real Blake, you're just a sad excuse of a man." She then reeled her fist back for another strike and threw it as hard as she could. Blake rushed over hoping to stop the strike, crowds were at the ends of their seats expecting the worse, but then something unusual happened. He caught Yang's fist and stopped the blow in its track.

Everyone froze at the sight of this occurrence, even Yang was shocked, but was equally taken back by Jaune's angered expression. He growled, "I know you're hurting. I know what Blake did to you was wrong. I hate the person she use to be, but she's not that person anymore and if you're going to stand in my way." He fumed while throwing a counterstrike, "Then I'm going to **TAKE YOU DOWN!"**

Jaune threw a strike at Yang's face with all the force he could, only for it to not even budge her head back as his fist rested on her cheek. The boy chuckled, "Wow uh... That was suppose to hurt you. Funny right."

Yang replied by simply throwing another strike, sending him straight into the ground in a small crater. The crowd went into a frenzy as she rubbed her cheek and thought _'that actually hurt a little bit. Not as much as the last guy I fought trying to date Blake, but not half bad either. This Arc kid actually has some fight in him.'_

However to everyone's surprise, Jaune made his way back up with one knee on the ground and leaning on the other. "Huh, not bad Arc. Maybe I- **GAHHH** ," Yang groaned as she reverted back to her normal state, " **huff, huff** Maybe I misjudge-" She then let out another groan while tightly hugging her stomach, ' _so huuuunngrryyyy...but... so close...to winning'_

Yang then reeled in another punch, but halted her action when Jaune uttered two words, "Knock... knock."

She paused, but had a slight giggle, "Okay buddy, I'll play your game. Who's there?"

"Interrupting... Cow."

Aghast, She scoffed, "Really Arc, you're gonna waste my time with that tired old j-"

She was then silenced as Jaune sprung up and delivered one powerful uppercut to her jaw. The force was so great, Yang flew up a few feat in the air before crashing down. With Jaune completely up on his feet, he then stated, "...Moo."

The audience erupted in a massive frenzy as Yang laid defeated by knock out. Blake flung onto Jaune and hugged the champ tightly as he only slightly cried. He was soon joined by his two friends Nora and Ren as the Asian declared, "That was truly amazing."

" **HUFF...** Yeah," Jaune mumbled, "Did you...like my one liner?"

"Well no, that was actually kinda dumb, but you fought well out there."

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in ya." Nora added.

Before Jaune could say anything, Oscar had finally arrived while breathing heavily, "JAUNE! It wasn't easy. I had to pay a guy three times as much, but I got you that alcoh-" Finally able to read the room, "It appears you don't need it anymore."

Soon after the group was approached by the hostess, "Well folks, you've seen it here. The undefeated champion Yang Xiao Long, has finally seen defeat and now-"

* * *

 **Boyz 4ever apartment**

"-Jaune Arc is walking away with the title belt and One million-"

" **YEEESSSSS,** fuck you bitch," Sun cheered.

"You're... happy he won?" Sage questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be? Yang's had it coming for a while."

"Yeah but, aren't you and all those other weirdos trying to keep people away from Blake."

"Well yeah, but his victories so far have been nothing but luck and help from others. Which neither of those are gonna work on ex number four. No way he's getting past that one."

"Well, who is the forth ex?" Scarlett inquired.

"What, I never told you guys? Ah man, the forth ex is really special. Because the name of this man or woman is-"

* * *

 **End scene. LOL, I just wanted to be cheeky on who ex number four is. That's why I had Sun say man or woman so you don't even get that much of a hint. Anyway really love how this chapter turned out. Wasn't intentional, but when Yang was describing her ability of transforming via energy manipulation I couldn't help, but think of Todd Ingram. Not saying Yang's gonna have any other similarities to him. For one she'd never be THAT douchy and definitely would never cheat on her partner like he did with Envy. Just something they left out of the movie that was in the comic.**

 ** **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*QUICK NOTE*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))****

 ** **(((((((((((((((((((*BEFORE ANYONE SAY'S I MADE A MISTAKE.*))))))))))))))))))))))****

 ** **On how I claimed Yang was undefeated, but talked about how she lost to some other unnamed character. Keep in mind, I made sure to reference she's undefeated "IN THE RING." Implying this other guy fought her outside the ring. I hope you guys understand that because that is something easy to misinterpret.****

 **Loving RWBY chibi so far, WON'T go on a hiatus until that season is over. At best I might make a reference if I like one of the jokes enough.**

 ** **Lastly if you're thinking about reading any of the other two RWBY Scott Pilgrim stories(wouldn't be surprise if I overlooked more of them) I should tell you their authors haven't updated for them in years.****

 **But quick reviews as I read both of them. Jaune Arc vs Remnant it well... honestly it sucks. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but out of the two chapters** **ragingdelirium1 published. The first is just a synopsis of what character will represent who like Jaune = Scott, Weiss = Kim, Ruby = Knives ect. And the other chapter is literally just a copy and paste of the movie scenes and dialogue word for word with no variation other than changing the character names. I've read too many fics that do that and they just irritate me. I mean why should I wait for you to write chapter after chapter if you're not gonna do anything unique with the source material? You could honestly just watch the Scott Pilgrim movie and look RWBY fanart and it be the same thing basically. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I acknowledge I have flaws and do generally feel I've been improving since my earlier fics, but yeah Jaune Arc vs Remnant holds to one of my biggest pet peeves in fan fiction.**

 **As for Jaune Arc vs the World written by** **DWalkern64. I have to admit, not only do I like it, but in some ways I think its better than mine. He's definitely got better pacing than me and I feel overall he writes scene descriptions better. I don't much care for how SOME characters are being written, but then again I'm sure some of you don't like my interpretations of how I write these characters. He did play around with some great concepts I would have loved to see fleshed out. I would highly recommend it however you should know he hasn't updated it since four years ago and hasn't seem to do ANY writing in two years (I checked his profile for his latest work). He did write six great chapters, so if you're okay with having just six chapters and a cliffhanger then by all means read it.**

 **Anyways that's all I got for now. Hope you guys enjoy your weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

On a more relaxing night, Jaune decided to use his prize money to take his friends out to the fair. As the van grew closer, everyone looked in awe at the beautiful flashing lights, with various rides. Ren, Nora, and Oscar had stepped out normally, but all took notice as Blake was assisting the tired and bruised Jaune out. Blake asked, "Are you sure you wanna do this, today? I mean, don't you think you could stand to rest up a bit."

"Pfft naw," The blonde hero shrugged, "I'll just, you know take things slow."

The five then entered and enjoyed various amounts of different rides, but had to slow down a bit given Jaune's injuries, so the group retired to the games. It's here our blonde hero wasted copious amounts of money on failed attempts at the ring toss. He slumped down at the sight of another defeat as Ren whispered, "Jaune look, it's all in the wrist." The Asian then flung the ring in a low backhanded way, perfectly landing on the target.

The carny announces, "We have a winner."

He then presents Ren with his prize, a small bear with a big heart on his belly. Ren responded by presenting it immediately to his love Nora, "Awwwww," She cried, "I love it." The two shared a kiss as the ginger raised one leg, then after they broke apart she asked Oscar, "Hey can you hold this one too?"

Oscar, who was carrying an abundance of different prizes complies, "Sure, anything for you guys."

"You see, that's why you bring a third wheel," Ren commented.

"I know right," Nora agreed, "He's so helpful."

"Guys," Jaune interjected wanting to put an end to his losing streak, "Can we just...Grab some food?"

* * *

Shortly after, we see Oscar, Ren, and Blake all sitting together with slices of pizza, however all attention was diverted away when the three noticed Nora carrying a tray with a mountain of various different foods. Blake inquired, "Really hungry I presume?"

"Nope, I just have a black hole that leads to an infinite amount of Noras where my stomach should be," The ginger chirped.

"...Is she serious?"

"I want to say no," Ren answered, "but given how she eats this much and somehow maintains her figure, I wouldn't doubt it."

With Nora scarfing down her meal Blake poked, "So Nora, I heard you and Jaune use to date."

The ginger choked a bit, but as soon as she cleared her throat she replied, "Oh...He told you about that?"

"Yeah and you guys are on good terms now right?"

"...You can say that."

"Well I gotta ask, what was it like dating him?"

"...Well...Let's just say the time we spent together was pretty nice."

"...Huh, okay then."

"Hey guys," Jaune interjected as he approached the table with his food,"...What are we all talking about?"

"Nothing, just nothing," Nora shot back immediately.

* * *

As the night grew to a close, the group decided to end it with a go at the Ferris wheel. Ren and Nora took one cart, Blake and Jaune took another, with a single cart reserved for Oscar.

"I really need a girlfriend," The young one groaned.

Jaune and Blake had grown increasingly silent as the noises of Nora's cheers grew louder and louder. It was one of the few times these two had to interact as an actual couple, yet Blake was always so distant and Jaune was always awkward. Finally Blake broke the silence with a question that's been on her mind for a while, "Jaune...Why did you agree to date me, even after what happened with Tyrian?"

"Uhhhh?"

"And even now, when you fought Yang...After how much she hurt you, you're still willing to go through four more people just to be with me. Why go through so much trouble for me?"

"Well...Why not?" He laughed.

"Why not? Because it's insane."

"Well...It just seemed like you needed me."

She blushed for a moment but turned away, "That's not much of an answer."

"Well okay then, why did you agree to go out with me? Let's hear your answer."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I don't have a lot of options."

"Oh..." Jauned moaned as he sunk down.

"Wha- oh no I'm sorry, let me explain. There's actually a bigger reason at play." Jaune sat up right as Blake took a deep breath, "Okay look, if my last three exs didn't make it blatantly obvious, I have a problem with jumping into relationships too fast. In fact, with my last boyfriend I immediately jumped into that relationship the moment he didn't back away from Tyrian. So when he showed, real promise in getting these guys off my back. I rushed into things without fully knowing the guy just out of shear hope I could have a normal life, but...He was very cold and...A little scary to be honest. Normally I'd never give this kind of guy the time of day, but... I just didn't want to be alone anymore and he seemed like my only option at the time. Then as time went on he just sort of...Changed. Soon it felt like all we did was fight, finally I ended things with him when it became too much. He was upset, but said he'd still fight off my last ex, out of principal or something...But in the end, he ended up joining them."

"Oh my god."

"And that's how I ended up with lucky number seven. My point is, yes...The only reason I jumped into a relationship with you was because...You were actually willing to give me a chance despite my situation. However, unlike the last guy I dated...You're very sweet and kind and even when you're scared you still charge into every challenge head first. That's the real reason I lo...Like you a lot."

The blonde hero then smiled, pulled her in close, and whispered, "I like you a lot too."

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual, but I wrote this one specifically to set certain elements up for later. Now whether or not this is good news, bad news, or a mix of both is entirely up to you, but the news is it will be a while until the next fight comes. I know some of you are probably dying to know who the other four are, but again for the climax and the character development I have plan to work, I need to set up a lot of elements and I don't know about you guys, but I feel the pacing of my story is a little too fast. Don't worry, I'll try to include as much comedy as I can to help pass the time, but yeah that's my update.**

 **I do have one of my followers currently working on a cover image for me, so depending when it gets done may give way to you all finding out who the other four exs are anyway in case you're that bummed about not seeing a fight anytime soon.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I got inspired to write five other fics so I'll try to get these chapters out in a reasonable time. Thank you all for your patience again sorry for the short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

With the opening of Junior's new club, we find the members of Sexplosion with one added substitute preforming in front of a cheering crowd. Jaune hadn't fully recovered and Oscar was more than happy to take his place as he had picked up bass skills relatively quickly. With the new band finishing their performance, Oscar felt a bit overwhelmed from all the cheers, that is until Ren placed a hand on his shoulder and stated, "Relax, you did a splendid job." The Asian then turned his attention to his girl asking, "Are you okay, you seemed a little distraught."

The ginger sat their uncomfortable in her position and blurted, "What me? I'm fine, let's just get a drink."

Shortly after the group left the stage and sauntered through the dense crowd to join back up with Jaune and Blake who were both at the bar, the blonde hero commented, "OSCAR, you did great up there. Hey thanks for taking over for me."

"Hehe, you're welcome," The boy chuckled nervously, "Although I'm not liking this new attention, like that woman over." Casually gestured towards a girl at the far end of the bar, "Has been staring at me for a while. I think she knows, I'm underage. Is she gonna turn me in? What do I do?"

Blake took a quick glance. The girl had light brown skin, wore a white blouse and a blue beret and played with her drink while occasionally glancing at the young boy with a smile. Blake made the distinction, "Noooo, pretty sure she just thinks you're cute."

"Wait...Are, are you serious?"

Ren took a glance as well and concurred, "I agree, she's definitely taking a liking to you." He then looked straight into the boy's eyes and whispered, "Now why don't put that fake ID we got you to work and buy that girl a drink?"

"I-I don't know, I mean...I appreciate you guys getting me in here, but she's clearly older than me and I can't just you know..."

"Oscar, listen to me. All you have to do, is get her number. Pretty sure she's your age anyway, but in case she's not, your birthday is coming in a couple months. Which means," he leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear again as to not alert the bartenders, "You'll be legally an adult, just make some small talk now and see where things go."

The boy took a deep breath and blurted, "OKAY you're right. I'm going to go talk to her."

As Nora witness him walk away, she smiled then held her man close, "AWWWW, our little boy is growing up."

"Well I suppose someone in your group has too," an anonymous voice declared. The group turned to the source, as behind Jaune and Blake, there stood a confident Cinder and an uncomfortable Emerald. "Quite the performance you all had, of course I'm a bit disappointed my favorite man here," the crimson woman grabbed hold of Jaune's face, "Couldn't preform tonight."

Name: Cinder Fall

Identifier: "Jaune's evil ex"

Age: 29 years old

Rating: Thot

Fun fact: Buy's expensive designer clothing even though everything she wears, she makes herself.

The blonde hero chuckled, "Yeah well, I haven't been feeling too good since-"

"OKAY HOLD UP!" Nora interrupted, "What the hell is wrong with these niarffs lately?"

Ren gave her a quizzical look, "...Um...What are you talking about?"

"The niarffs or title sequences. You know name, identifier, age, rating, and the fun fact. Some characters get them and others don't get em at all. Hell Oscar had two different ones and some don't come until way later in the story, like what the hell?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters, because otherwise it makes the author of this story look inconsistent and lazy."

"Good evening everyone," a voice called out in the distance. Up on stage we see a large bearded man wearing a white dress shirt, black vest, and black slacks. "I'm happy to see everyone's having a good time as I introduce-"

The man was then interrupted by his own niarff.

Name: Who fucking cares

Identifier: Who fucking cares

Age: Who fucking cares

Rating: Who fucking cares

Fun fact: Who fucking cares

"Well that's depressing. Alright well give it up for the Malachite twins." The crowd went wild as the club lit up and on stage we find two female DJs, one wearing a white dress and the other red.

Name: Melanie and Militia

Identifier: "Twins"

Age: 21

Rating: Sexy, but deadly

Fun fact: In the original line up, both were intended to being Blake's exs and their powers were going to work similarly to the twins Sakon and Ukon from Naruto and as the fight progressed, the two where going to fuse through a sexy dance like in Steven Universe, but fight and act like a DBZ fusion. However, after the first chapter was published, the author no longer felt comfortable using them and thought the story as a whole wouldn't flow right and the ending he had in mind would be way too awkward with them. Thus they were replaced with Mercury and Roman. Whether or not this was the right call, remains to be seen.

After reading the overly long fun fact, Cinder commented, "Well now that, that's over. Jaaaaaune, how's about you join the three of us at our private booth for a little chat?"

"The three of you?" He asked, "Please don't tell me Merc-"

"Right here buddy," a new voice called out. Jaune turned to the source and there he found Mercury Black, one of the biggest jerks he ever knew. The man had gray spikey hair and wore a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, with black pants. "What's up man, never thought I'd see you again."

"Hey Mercury," He grumbled. He always hated him, given all the stunts he pulled back in the day.

"And what's this...Dating my ex I see?"

"Dating your..." Jaune fumbled for a bit, looking at Mercury, then back at his girl.

Blake then confirmed, "Yes, pretty much when I turned eighteen that's when we started dating, if you'd even call it that."

Name: Mercury Black

Identifier: "Bad boy"

Age: 27

Rating: Total douche

Fun fact: Spends one hundred dollars a month on hair jell.

"Oh god," Jaune quivered, "Does that mean we're gonna fight?"

"Weeeeelll, that's dependent on you buddy," The ex snide, "I'm number five on the list so the rules prohibit me from attacking you, but if you throw the first punch, then we can get it over with."

Jaune thought about it for a bit, eventually he'd have to fight him, but it would be foolish to pick a fight now. He hadn't fully recovered from fighting Yang, so why rush into his next match if he didn't have to, "Um yeah, no thanks."

"Aw come on Arc you little pussy ass bitch, I'm giving you permission to throw the first punch. How can you let that slip away?"

"Look I said no, alright."

"That's right," Cinder concurred, "But you're still coming with us to my private booth right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure everyone sees this," The woman then presented her phone revealing a selfie of Jaune, half naked, and with his little member sticking out of his parts.

Jaune cringed at the sight while Blake made a small gasp moaning, "Oh my god."

"Yeah," The crimson woman chuckled, "Out of all the dick picks I've collected this is my favorite. Most guys, just send the shaft, but Jaune was thoughtful enough to show off his abs too. Now meet me up there," She gestured, "And there won't be any problems."

She as well as Emerald and Mercury left, to which our blonde hero groaned, "GAAAAHH, I wish I never met her."

"I wish I never met her either, or him for that matter," His girlfriend murmured.

Jaune turned to her real quick stating, "Look you don't have to go up if you don't want to, she just wants to torture me."

"No...I want to, you've been by my side every step of the way, it's the least I can do." Jaune gave her a smile as she continued, "Just um... Do me a favor, no matter what happens. Don't get into a fight with Mercury."

"Well okay, but why do you feel the need to emphasize this? He's not allowed to fight me."

"Yeah well he's an asshole and the last time I met him, he uh...Said some unflattering things about me when I was with my last boyfriend."

"The other guy that tried fighting your exs?"

"Yeah and well...I don't want you to get hurt since you haven't fully recovered yet. So no matter what happens, no matter what he says, please...Promise me you won't fight him today."

He stared into his girl's eyes and felt the fear overflowing from her. "Okay I promise."

"Trust me, no matter what he calls me it's not something I haven't already heard," As the two walked away, Blake whispered to herself, "Or anything I haven't told myself."

* * *

Once in the private booth, Blake mentally prepared herself for a multitude of different outcomes with Cinder and her entourage of Emerald and Mercury. However there was one thing that did catch her off guard. It wasn't the stripper on the table, Cinder was snorting cocaine off of, no that was normal. What caught her off guard was the identity of said stripper.

"HEEEEY, Sup Jaune. Blake," Sun soothed as he laid there half naked while the Crimson bitch snorted another line off of his abs, "Yo, I saw you kicking Yang's ass, that shit was classic man, up top."

Sun then positioned his hand for a high five and Jaune awkwardly submitted. Cinder then hushed, "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. Blake, would you like a line?"

"Uh, no thanks," She declined, "I'm clean now."

"Good for you, drugs are bad for your health." Cinder grinned, "So...Anyway, how's your sex life?"

Both Jaune and Blake were taken back by this completely random question with Jaune groaning, "We...We can't just talk about that?"

"Aw really? I'm just curious. I know when we were together, he'd beat up anyone who even looked at me and I was giving it to him good."

"That is not true and you know it," He asserted.

"Oh Jaune, are you really so possessive of Blake you're willing to fight seven whackos when she hasn't even slept with you yet?"

At this point Jaune got a little infuriated, "Look, I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" She grinned.

"You're trying to drive a wedge between us and it's not gonna work."

"Well what other reason do you have to put yourself through all this trouble?"

"Because I..."

"It's because **she's** manipulating him." Mercury answered. Jaune glanced back at Blake as she turned away in shame. "That's right Jaune, Blake doesn't actually care about you or anyone for that matter, she's just using you. She used me, she used him, she used all of us."

Sun interjected, "I wouldn't necessarily say she used me, it was more of-"

"SHUT UP! Look Jaune, I don't know why you're acting ignorant, but whatever reason you've convinced yourself this bitch is worth fighting for I suggest-"

"FUCK YOU!," Jaune barked, he then stood up and glared at the man, "Don't you fucking talk to her that way."

Instantly our hero, clenched his fist ready to strike, but upon doing so, time seemed to stand still which allowed him to think. He took quick notice of everyone's reactions to this ordeal. Cinder had a look of anticipation, Jaune always knew she had a sick mind. Emerald had a look of shame, ' _I wonder why'_ he thought. However the look that hurt him the most, was in the corner of his eye he saw dread on Blake's face. Jaune desperately wanted to pound Mercury's face in and hey, who's to say even in his condition he wouldn't have won anyway, but he knew what Blake wanted. The blonde hero took a deep breath and whispered, "When I'm done with number four, whoever it is, I'm gonna be looking forward to making you eat those words."

He then turned to his girlfriend, who had a smile on her face, grabbed her hand and explained, "Come on, we're leaving."

Cinder barked, "If you leave, I'll post your dick pic."

"I don't care anymore."

The crimson woman sat in a huff as Emerald asked, "You're not actually gonna post it anywhere are you?"

"...No," She admitted then took her phone out, "This gem is for my eyes only."

Mercury grumbled to himself as Sun growled, "Dude, that was really not cool."

"The truth often isn't," He replied, "have you forgotten why we're doing this?"

"..."

"Thought so."

* * *

Ren immediately took notice of Jaune and Blake leaving the VIP section, but saw the two making a B-line outside. "This is peculiar," He said while turning his attention to Nora, "Why is Jaune leaving, we're suppose to meet Torchwick together?"

"Who cares," The ginger growled then took another sip of her drink.

"...Is there something wrong? You've been acting weird since the fair."

Nora stared down at her drink, then turned back at her boyfriend with a fake smile, "I'm just, a little overwhelmed you know. If this is the real deal, I mean...What if we drift apart like other bands do and we never see each other?"

"Now Nora, I won't let that happen. You will always have a place on this band do you hear me?"

The ginger continued her façade, "You're right Ren, I'm just being silly."

"Okay, now that we got that settled up, I'm going to use the bathroom. If you see Torchwick, just keep him occupied until I get back."

Nora continued her fake smile until her man was no longer in sight. At that point, she returned back to her state of forlorn and was approached by a mysterious figure, "Well, well, weeeell. A depress drunk girl at a bar, quite a familiar site."

"I have a boyfriend," Nora snarled not even turning into the man's direction.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not here to hit on you. I just wanted to ask a few questions about...Jaune."

Nora paused for a moment and slowly turned into the man's direction. There he was, the man they've been looking for, Roman Torchwick. He had orangish red hair covering one eye, wore a black bowler hat, white overcoat, and black dress pants all while drinking a martini. "You-wanna ask about Jaune," She stuttered, "I thought you were interested in our band."

"Oh I am buttercup, but I have my interests in Jaune for other reasons. However, I am currently curious as to what's on your mind."

She turned away, "Look you can talk to Ren about business with the band, I don't see why I have to get personal with you."

"Oh but you do sweetheart. I know you want to talk about what's on your mind, I can see it in your eyes...Something happened to you long ago that you've buried deep inside and has now resurfaced hasn't it...Am I wrong?" Nora trembled for a bit, but stayed silent not wanting to give him the satisfaction of confirming his theory. "Yes, now tell me-"

"NORA," Oscar called as he rushed towards her, "You guys were right, Ciel is so amazing, she gave me her number and-"

The boy was then silenced as Roman glared into his eyes and commanded, "Go outside and wait."

"...Okay," He moaned then complied.

With the two alone, Roman stared into her eyes, "Do me favor. I want you to visualize what's wrong, remember what happened to you that's eating you up inside. Try...To...Remember."

And like that, Nora imagined in detail what happened to her at the age of sixteen. She remembered what she wore, how cold it was outside, but the one element that stuck out as the most clear, she remember how broken she felt standing outside that house.

* * *

 **Alright, things are really cooking up. So for those of you seeing my cover image for the first time, I'll give another quick thank you to asdfguy432, but more importantly I'm sure most of you are wondering why Roman is on the top of the image indicating that he's in charge or this league of evil exs.**

 **Well just as I explained with Melanie and Militia's fun fact, the twins were originally intended to being part of the seven with Adam as the leader. However upon publishing chapter 1, I came to realize some of the major themes I have planned for the ending wouldn't feel right with them. So I quickly scrapped those two and replaced them with Mercury in order to keep the party girl side of Blake's backstory intact.**

 **However this does raise the question on who would be number seven and it's not as easy as choosing anyone. I had to be sure they could work as a threat, how they'd work with Blake's backstory, how to write them funny, and how to write them dramatic. So when I batted around the idea of Roman, one thing crossed my mind about his possible inclusion. I can't say just yet, but there's one REALLY big reason why Roman works better as the leader of the exs.**

 **I do have a multitude of other reasons why, since Adam was my first choice and in *some* ways Adam would have been the better choice, but ultimately I felt there were more reasons to write it this way and one BIG reason I'll get into when we get closer to Roman's fight. Though one of the biggest reasons, is that Adam seems more of a hands on immediate threat, you know someone who leads from the front and Roman seems more of a controlling things from behind the curtain and only getting his hands dirty when necessary threat. Like I said, there's a lot of reasons why I made the leader Roman, so just trust I know what I'm doing.**

 **Till then, I'll see you all next time**


	11. Chapter 11

As the night grew colder and colder, Jaune held onto his beloved Blake tightly as she drove the two of them off on her moped. To where exactly, the blonde man wasn't entirely sure, she simply asked him to join her and he complied. After parking her vehicle next to a rather rustic apartment complex, the boy chuckled a bit while his love stepped off, "Oh uh, I guess I'll...Take the bus home then."

"No," His girlfriend whispered, "...I want you to come inside."

She slowly sauntered into the direction of her home as Jaune picked up on her forlorn state.

* * *

The two entered the rather bleak and dark apartment as on the right was a single television sitting upon a simple soapbox. On the left was a surprisingly well kept bed, with a large white blanket wrapped around it, however this was the extent of what Jaune could make out as the room had a gloomy presence. Then suddenly the television activated, illuminating the dreary place. He took quick notice as Blake had activated their only source of light, as the remote rested upon the countertop just next to the door. Beyond the counter rested a kitchen that was admittedly cleaner than the one at his apartment. Taking in a closer inspection, he found bottles scattered across the floor and a small hallway at the far end he could only assume lead to the bathroom. With another glance of the T.V. it became apparent, the program that was playing, was just a mute static image.

Blake instantly took a seat upon her bed, staring blankly forward, then patted the area next to her, to gesture she wanted Jaune to sit there. He obliged, never taking his eyes off of her, as she never broke from her haze. The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before Blake moaned, "Jaune...I don't...Like, anything about me. I keep trying to run away from my problems and jumping into a new life hoping to put everything behind me, but now...I feel I've put myself in the worst kind of hell."

The blonde man placed a single hand upon her shoulder and hushed, "Blake, it's okay-"

"NO, IT FUCKING ISN'T!" She growled before tackling the poor boy against the bed. Jaune looked up at his love as she had tears dropping down her face, she stared at her partner as the salty liquid dripped down and then...She planted her lips upon his. The boy didn't know how to react, the kiss felt amazing, but his mind couldn't sway away from his girlfriend's distress. Blake then sat up, removing her coat, as more tears dropped down, she then started pulling up her crop top, only to be stopped by her beloved, who grabbed hold of both her hands.

"Blake, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like," She squeaked, "I'm doing the only thing I'm good for. Nothing in my life matters except who am I gonna fuck."

"Blake stop it," The blonde asserted, then sat back up while pushing her away, "Look, what Mercury said was out of line, but-"

"No it wasn't," She argued then wrapped her arms around her, "I jump into relationships too fast, hoping to fix my pathetic life. Maybe I should just...Be alone forever."

Jaune embraced his love close and whispered, "Blake...If I help you fix your life, can we stay together?"

"...Jaune," She moaned, "You've already done too much for me."

"And I want to do more."

The two collapsed onto the bed still in each other's arms as tears continued down her face, "Can you stay here...Tonight. I...Don't want to be alone."

"...Okay."

* * *

The next morning, the sun broke through Blake's shades, waking the girl up to find she was still atop her love. The blonde smiled down upon her soothing, "Morning."

She sat back up with bliss as he followed suit. The girl motioned, "You have...No idea how great it feels to have you here."

He giggled, "Yeah well, if you don't mind, I think I should stay a bit longer." Jaune got up from the bed and declared, "I think the first thing we have to do to get your life back on track is to clean this place up."

She smiled up at her love as she graciously accepted, "Okay."

* * *

This event sparked a new chapter in their lives, as the two made minor improvements as what was now **their** apartment, going on dates, only to end each and every day with the two cuddling each other at night. Over time, the small apartment became a home as Jaune used more and more of his prize money to add more furniture and groceries to the little place. The television was now resting on a proper stand, the room was filled with lamps to give a brighter illumination at night, and the center of the room contained a small dinning table fit for a couple along with a pair of chairs.

This routine, however, brought about the attention of a certain band, as Ren called his friend whom, he has not seen in quite some time.

During which, the soulmates were enjoying an outing at the zoo as the blonde cheerfully answered, " _Helloooooo."_

His Asian friend replied, "Um...Hi, do you plan on ever coming back? The band kinda needs you, Roman's helping us recor-"

"Jaune," Blake interrupted, "Look, there's a panther exhibit."

He smirked back at his love before echoing back into his phone, "I'm sorry Ren I gotta go, there's a panther exhibit I can't miss. Whatever it is you need, just get Oscar to do it."

* * *

On the other end of the line, Ren stood befuddled at this, while taking a quick glance back at his girlfriend, "I guess, Jaune's not coming back. I'll have to give Oscar a call."

Little did he know, Nora stared down with resentment coursing through her as she whispered, "Typical."

* * *

Unfortunately Jaune's abandonment continued for quite sometime as he no longer noticed the consistent calls were coming in anymore. Tonight, he took on the roll of chef as the television played a cooking segment while he did his best to follow along. What he was witnessing, was the recipe of a lemon flavored past seasoned with garlic and mixed with chicken, spinach, and tomatoes.

Blake then arrived home from work a bit early, "Hey sweetheart," her lover cooed, "How was work today?"

"Petty bad actually," She moaned, "Turns out the owner wasn't paying the property tax, or any taxes for that matter so now the restaurant has been shut down."

"Oh god," He moaned, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, I can get another job easy." She sighed, but took quick notice of the aroma that filled her nostrils, "Quite the peculiar smell."

"I was hoping to surprise you, why don't you relax in the shower and I'll have this ready by the time you get out."

The girl jested, "Are you trying to say I stink."

"Wha-NO! I didn't mean it like that," He mumbled.

Of course Blake laughed it off soothing, "I'm just making a little joke, no need to panic." She then placed a peek on his cheek, "I think a shower sounds lovely."

Leaving her man back to his task, Blake discreetly reached inside her closet to find an old a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress, split up the right side, that she hasn't worn in years.

* * *

As Jaune heated up his pasta into low warm temp, he then dumped the contents into large bowl. Afterwards he mixed his dish in with spinach and tomatoes, and finally brought the final concoction to the table. He then finished off his presentation by adding plates, silverware, and two lit candles.

"How classy," his love cooed from behind.

Jaune turned towards his lover's direction to witness her wearing a beautiful gown. He felt entranced by her grace as he whispered, "Holy fuck."

She gave off a minor blush before taking her seat. The blonde of course scooped up a portion of pasta and planted it upon her plant before doing the same to his. The couple sat down to the pleasant evening as Blake's mouth had been attacked by a variety of flavors. Such a crazy combination resulted in a unique dinning experience as she hushed, "Jaune, you are just truly amazing. I-I don't think I deserve you."

He rubbed the back of his head while releasing a small giggle, "Oh well, you know...I just, try."

"No Jaune, you don't understand. You've done so much for me, that...I can't imagine ever repaying you."

He smiled back, "All I want you to do, is be happy."

The girl's heart sank, she truly admired her love, even in the act of him loudly slurping up a massive amount of noodles. She stood up and sauntered over to her boyfriend while he sat there astonished by her actions. Jaune swallowed the large gulp and asked, "Uh Blake, are you not hungry?"

The girl simply grinned at her love, as she yanked him away from the table and dragged him across the room. Not putting up much of fight, he continued, "Whoa, wait what? What's going on?"

She then threw him against the bed. "We can eat afterwards," Blake soothed while slipping her dress off.

"Whoa Blake, you sure you want to? I don't...Want you to feel like you have to."

With her smooth body exposed and only a matching black bra and panties left on she crawled onto her man whispering, "I don't feel like I have to, I want to Jaune. I really, really want to."

* * *

 **Alright, finally got around to updating this. I didn't forget, just had a lot happen to me lately while also inspired to write a couple other stories. Side note,** **it might be a while until I update again. At the end of the month I'm scheduling some vacation time. So if I don't update by the 31st, well then I'm even less likely to update for a week after that day and on top of that I've got a couple other stories I'm writing for too.**

 **Sorry that's my problem, I write too much for my own good. I hope you guys enjoyed this entry and I'll see you all next time.**

 **PS Lemon Pasta with spinach chicken and tomatoes is amazing.**


End file.
